Into the Arms of America
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: War is looming when an escape appears for Tonks and Remus, but is it really that cut and dry or do more problems await them at the end of a portkey?  AU, RLNT  Now in a more reader-friendly style! Stop in and see!
1. Bullet the Blue Sky

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Like many of you reading this fic, I choose to live in a delusion where Remus and Nyphadora Lupin did

* * *

DISCLAIMER: My name's TheYoungTimpani; I'm a PC and if Harry Potter had been my idea I wouldn't be freaking out about paying for textbooks when I start college in two weeks!

* * *

_Across the field you see the sky ripped open  
__See the rain through a gaping wound  
__Pounding on the women and children  
__Who run  
__Into the arms  
__Of America _

* * *

He was flying. Remus Lupin was holding on to some sort of oval shaped sports ball and he was flying. Below him, a battle raged. He could see flashes of green light and hear the anguished cries of the combatants. He tightened his left hand around the source of his flight and tightened his right hand's grip on what he valued most. In that hand was the hand of his wife, who clutched their infant son tightly as they both soared above the conflict. They flew out over the sea and he heard someone calling his name, he looked down at Dora, but she had not said a word. The call got louder and louder. It was a male's voice, one he had never heard before. "Remus Lupin! Leave here, Remus Lupin! Save your family!"  
Remus's eyes flew open and he sat up. He looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice, but there was no one around. No one other than his wife, who rolled over in her sleep and muttered something incomprehensible. He debated waking her up, but decided that there was no reason to do so, especially when sleep was so precious. He picked his wand up from the bedside table and stood up. "Lumos," he whispered causing the wand's tip to glow a bright blue. He checked under the bed and in the closet, he checked Teddy's room and the bathroom, he checked every room downstairs and even checked the garden. There was no one there. Not even a trace. It had to have just been a dream.  
Yet, there it was. As he walked back into the house, he noticed something on the table. Something that he had not paid any attention to before, used to things piling up on the table in the entry way. However, this was very out of the ordinary. It was an oval-shaped, brown leather sports ball. It had laces up part of one side and a white stripe close to the point of each end. He thought about where he had seen something like this before. Then he remembered, it was a Muggle sport that was played in the United States. It troubled him because he not only knew that they owned no such ball, but that was not the part that troubled him the most. No, what troubled him the most was that he was absolutely sure that there was no such item on the table before he went to bed. Propped up beside the ball was a folded piece of parchment that read _Lupin  
_He picked up the note and read:

_Evidence has lead us to the conclusion that wizarding Britain is on the brink of war. At some point within the coming weeks, Voldemort will move his army into an all-out attack. We know that you have promised the Order of the Phoenix that you will fight back alongside them, but we have provided this in the event that you would like to see your wife and son to safety. This football is a portkey that will transport Nymphadora and Ted safely to Newfoundland where a group of trained witches and wizards, in alliance with the American Magical Peace Society, will bring them to a secure location for the duration of the war. From there, they will be free to return or stay depending on the outcome of the war. You are also permitted to join them, should you choose to do so. Please, take this very seriously. Evil is coming very soon and there is no time to delay.  
__The portkey departs at 4 a.m..  
__- Juliet Trent, Professor of Transfiguration- Arkansas Magical Academy_

Remus looked suspiciously at the note. It had to be a trap. There was no way that someone could have gotten into his house and planted a portkey. It was too convenient. Further more, who (other than Voldemort's most faithful) would know when he was planning to attack. The Order would be the most informed in Britain. Yet, Remus could not help but hope that this could be a way out for his wife and son. He had barely slept in the past few months in fear that a Death Eater would break down the door and kill them where they lay. This dream had taken precedence over the one where he transformed into a werewolf and mauled them both as they screamed out in fear; which is saying something, because he had been having that dream since he learned of Dora's pregnancy almost ten months ago.  
Something shook him from his thoughts. A scratching sound. He looked over and saw a gigantic owl at the window. It was moving its large talon against the glass and Remus noted the letter tied to its leg. He sat the note down by the football and went to open the window. The large, brown owl stepped inside and allowed the letter to be removed, but showed no intention of moving.  
He tore open the envelope and read the letter inside:

_I know that by now, you've probably found the portkey. Listen, you have to trust us. I've been working undercover in surveillance for the past 4 years. Voldemort is ready to move now and there don't need to be any foolish casualties. You know what it was like in the first war and you know that there is potential for this to be far worse. For the love of God, get the hell out of the country. Take your wife and take your son. There's no reason for you to be here and I'll gladly fight in your place. I know that you don't want to get your hopes up and have them crushed down. I know that you suspect that this is all a ploy to get you into a trap, but I swear on my life that it isn't. Remus Lupin, you've never met me and I've never met you, but I would give my life if you would get your family and grab that portkey. There's no sense in dying when you've got a way out. There's no call for making any more orphans in this world. God knows, we've got enough as it is.  
__I hope that I meet you one day. I hope you heed my advice and get out of here. Please, please get out of Britain. You'll be safe with the portkey. I swear. An American auror will meet you there. His name is Cyprian Howse. I'd trust him with my life. Please, please, trust him with yours.  
__- Ian Washington_

Remus read over the letter twice. He just could not believe that it would be this easy. There had to be some catch. This had to be a trap.  
He gathered both letters and went upstairs to show them to his wife. Maybe she could make something of this.  
Remus walked over to her side of the bed and gently shook her, "Dora."  
She tried to roll over and mumbled, "'S too early, Remus."  
"No, Dora, you need to see this. I need to know what you think."  
"What I think of what?" she asked, resigned to the fact that he was not letting her go.  
"These," he held the letters out to her. She lit a candle and read over them slowly. He watched her read and tried to gauge her opinion based on her facial expression. Unfortunately, his read was made difficult by the fact that she kept a un-Tonks-like stoic face as she read. Once finished, she looked up.  
"So, what do you make of them?" he asked.  
"I know Ian," she said, "He did some training with us. Specialized stuff that they didn't do much in the States. Stuff we started doing in response to the last war. He came to study it because he was part of a special force or something. They were trained to defend in the event that You-Know-Who attacked the U.S. the next time."  
"So, what do you think?" he reworded.  
"If it really is Ian, there's no reason not to believe him. He mentioned something about doing some underground work. Spying and that sort of thing," she breathed deeply, "We just need to be sure that it really is Ian."  
"The owl's still downstairs. We could send him a security question," Remus offered. Tonks nodded and they went downstairs to the awaiting owl. She looked at the bird.  
"That's what all the Americans used when they were working with us. Great Horned Owl. Said they could fly further and faster. Stood out a lot more, though. You'd think that being undercover they'd use something more…native," she mused. He nodded and handed her a sheet of parchment and a quill. For a moment she thought, before writing something down and reattaching it to the leg of the owl.  
Then they waited.  
They read over the notes, but mostly they took turns staring at the football and out the window. Then the owl swooped back down to the window ledge and, before it could begin knocking, Dora threw the window open and allowed the bird entry. She took the response from the great bird's leg and smiled, "It's him. Remus, it's him."  
He took the parchment from her and read:

_Ian, you understand that with the world in the state it's in, we can't just go and accept everything we read. I need to know if it's really you sending this. Only the people who were there would know this, but what did I trip over on the first day your team joined us at training?  
__-Tonks_

_Tonks! I thought I recognized that name! I mean, there surely can't be too many Nymphadoras running around in the world, can there? Of course, I understand your skepticism. If I recall, on the first day of our training, you tripped over my owl's cage, a table in the mess hall (the captain's table, if I'm not mistaken), and the shoelaces on your completely ridiculous orange combat boots.  
__In that order.  
__Please, Tonks, I'm begging you, take your husband and son and get out of the country before it all goes ape-shit. The auror waiting in Newfoundland is a younger guy, but he's good, I promise. He'll get you where you need to be and he'll get you there safely.  
__I hope that the next time we talk it's on more pleasant terms. I hope to see you once this whole mess is worked out. Keep safe and keep your family safe.  
__-Ian_

"So," he began, "We're going?"  
"If Ian thinks that we need to leave, then we should leave," she said with a tone of finality, "You go get dressed and throw a few things into a bag or something. I'll send a response to Ian and then get myself and Teddy ready."  
He nodded briskly and moved upstairs.  
She scribbled at the bottom of the parchment:

_We're going._

She tied the note to the owl and watched it fly away before she ran upstairs to get herself and Teddy ready.

At 3:57, the three Lupins stood around the football. Tonks held Teddy closely and Remus held the suitcase they had thrown together. They both had their wands close by in the event of an ambush.  
3:58  
Remus turned to his family and said, "If something happens when we touch that portkey-"  
"That's the point of a portkey, Remus," she stated, trying to break the seriousness a bit.  
He refused to let the solemn ambiance leave, "Dora, if something happens to us, I want you to take Ted and run. Don't worry about me. I just want the two of you safe. I love you both so much."  
He took them into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his son's head then dropped a loving kiss on his wife's lips.  
3:59  
"I love you, too, Remus. If something happens on the other side of this portkey, I can die happy knowing that I died loved by you," she pressed a kiss to his lips, "and by Teddy," she pressed a kiss to the side of the baby's head.  
He looked at the clock and then back at his wife, "Are you ready?"  
"No," she said, "but I reckon that this is as close as I'll ever be."  
He nodded shortly, then picked up the suitcase. She put her hand on the football, then he put his hand beside hers, little fingers crossed. A violent tug behind their navels let them know that the portkey had worked.  
When the world stopped turning, they were in near complete darkness. All they could make out were the tips of wands pointed at them from all directions.

* * *

**A.N.: **I'm not much of a cliffhanger person, but the next part is longer and continuous and I didn't want to break it up, so you get a cliffhanger!  
The lyric at the beginning is from _Bullet the Blue Sky_ by U2. Hopefully, I'll be able to start every chapter with a relevant U2 lyric...if not...I'll make do.  
I hope you enjoy the story and stick with it! Please review!


	2. The Hands That Built America

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Not much response to the first chapter. Let's see what happens here.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Duuuuuuuuude, do you know how much cash I'd have if I owned rights to U2's songs and the Harry Potter books?...Me, neither. But I promise you that I don't have that much money...Because I don't own U2's lyrics or the Harry Potter books.

* * *

_Oh, my love_  
_It's a long way we've come_  
_From the freckled hills_  
_To the steel and glass canyon_

* * *

Remus pulled his wand out and pointed it at the shadow closest him, "Dora, go!" he commanded.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast," came a male voice, American by the sound of his accent.  
"Remus Lupin?" came a voice from the figure he was pointing at, another male.  
"Yes, who are you?" Remus called, voice steady despite the fear constricting his chest.  
"Cyprian Howse. Ian told me you were coming," the man's voice spoke, "Come on, we've gotta get moving." Remus felt a hand on his arm and they began to move through the shadows. He could not see any further than his elbow and was surprised that Dora had not fallen.  
Finally, they stepped into the light of a nearby cottage and Remus could make out the back of the man leading him.  
The leader opened the cottage door and led them all in.  
"Any injuries?" called a female voice. A young woman with tanned skin and honey colored hair stood in a doorway to the hall that they had been led into.  
A young man with hair the color of hay and dark brown eyes looked the group over, "Naw, Sofia, looks like we got off good this time. Besides, if anyone was hurt, I think I'd just tell them to wait until they got to Dennis. I wouldn't trust you to fix a scraped knee," he smiled.  
She tossed a book at him, "I've been in training for three years, Yiannis! They wouldn't have put me at the first stop if they didn't think I could handle it!"  
"Would you two shut up! It's bad enough that they put me in freaking Iceland, I don't need to be stuck listening to the two of you argue constantly," a man spoke up. He had brown hair that stuck out in all directions and appeared to be the oldest of the group, which was not saying much as he did not look much over 25, himself.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I'm so glad that you got here safely," spoke the fourth man. A young, thin man with dark gray eyes and short brown hair. He held out his hand to Remus, who shook it. "I'm Cyprian Howse, auror and leader of the Newfoundland branch of our little rescue operation. This is Gunnar Mann," he pointed at the man with messy hair, "Yiannis Kreskas," the dark-eyed man, "and his sister, our healer, Sofia Kreskas."  
Remus nodded around at the group, but something had caught Tonks's attention, "What do you mean 'Newfoundland branch'?"  
"Well," Cyprian began, "To ensure complete safety, we're not taking you straight from here to our headquarters. There are four stops in between. A little backtracking, but for the most part just jumping around North America. I think you go to Bermuda next," he consulted a list, "Yeah, Nolan's team in Bermuda."  
"You'll head out in a little bit, is there anything you need before then?" Yiannis asked.  
Tonks shook her head and Remus asked, "Where exactly is your headquarters?"  
"Middle of freaking nowhere," Gunnar stated, biting into an apple.  
"You're going to have to be a lot more specific," Remus said.  
"Arkansas," Yiannis replied.  
"Where exactly is that?" Remus asked.  
Cyprian pulled out a map and pointed to a spot on it. Remus looked at the map. All the cities he recognized- New York, Boston, Los Angeles, New Orleans, Chicago- they were all a good ways away from the point Cyprian's finger was on.  
"See what I mean?" Gunnar asked, "Middle of freaking nowhere."  
A clock chimed and Cyprian said, "Alright, 's time for you to go. If you've got anymore questions, the Bermuda team should be able to answer them."  
Yiannis brought over an empty soda bottle, "Here's the portkey."  
Remus nodded and picked up the suitcase.  
"It was a pleasure to be of service to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Cyprian nodded as the portkey pulled the Lupins to the next station.

Once again, they opened their eyes to darkness. They felt sand shift beneath their feet and could hear the sound of waves crashing on a beach nearby. The air smelled like the sea.  
"Remus Lupin?" came a new male voice.  
"Who's there?" Remus called.  
"Nolan Ruane," the voice returned. Once again, something began pulling Remus through the darkness across the beach. A small house was setting on the edge of the sand and the group moved into there.  
"So, this is Bermuda?" Remus asked.  
"Stop number two," said the man who had lead them in. He was tall and thin with sandy blond hair. He held out his hand, "Nolan Ruane."  
Two younger men stood on each side of the doorway, one had shoulder length, curly hair and was tall and solidly build. The other had shoulder length straight hair, mostly hidden beneath a black knit cap. His eyes were framed by square glasses. He was about a head shorter than his companion.  
Nolan pointed to the two, "This is Zeno Forrester," the shorter one, "and his cousin, Kelan Forrester."  
Walking in the door behind Tonks was a lanky man with shaggy black hair and pale skin, "Portkey to New Orleans's changed," he said.  
"What happened?" Nolan asked.  
"Someone took the rest of my beer. I was going to use a beer bottle," the black haired man said.  
Nolan closed his eyes and sighed, "Just use the paper like we decided."  
"Okay, whatever, but I'm telling you, there are so many beer bottles in New Orleans, no one would have ever thought anything of a group of weirdoes holding another one," the black haired man looked at the Lupins, "No offense, but we're all weirdoes to the muggles. Where are my manners? Mercury Webster," he held his hand out to Remus, who cautiously shook it.  
"Mercury, we need that portkey. Greyson is expecting them in fifteen minutes!" Nolan demanded.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on it," Mercury sighed, walking into an adjoining room.  
"So, it's New Orleans next?" Tonks asked.  
"Yep," Nolan said.  
"I'd have killed to have gotten New Orleans," Zeno complained.  
"Yeah, this salt air is awful for my hair," Kelan joked with a straight face as he picked at his curls.  
Nolan rolled his eyes, "Most people would jump at the chance to work on the beach in Bermuda. I know for a fact that Gunnar would trade with you in a heartbeat."  
"And go to that fucking tundra? I don't fucking think so!" Zeno exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I'd rather have salty hair than freeze my balls off, thank you," Kelan stated.  
"Then stop complaining," Nolan remarked.  
Zeno contorted his face in frustration at Nolan's authority, Kelan stared at a blank wall.  
Mercury reentered the room holding a tray with a piece of paper on it, he gave a showy bow and held the tray out to Remus and Tonks, "Your portkey awaits."  
Remus sighed deeply. He did not know how much more of this he could take. However, he knew that they had made it this far, there was no sense in stopping now.  
They grabbed the piece of paper and the portkey threw them to their next location.

Humidity hit them like a ton of bricks. Tonks slipped on the damp sidewalk and Remus just barely managed to catch her before she and Teddy hit the ground.  
There was a bit more light this time and from where they were, they could see people moving about on a nearby street.  
There was also a person sitting on a park bench reading a muggle newspaper. From behind the newspaper, a voice asked, "Remus Lupin?"  
"And you?" Remus responded.  
The man folded the paper and walked over. He was about Remus's age, maybe a little older, with short dark grey hair. "Greyson Trent," he replied.  
"Another auror, I suppose?" Remus asked.  
"Security officer, actually," Greyson replied, leading them down to a sidewalk that ran along a wide river.  
"Moon over the Mississippi sure is pretty this time of night, doncha think, ami?" a man leaning over the railing asked as they passed.  
"Been a little busy to notice, Justin. I see you haven't," Greyson said, stopping.  
"I'nt uh been starin' of at deh moon if yuh hadden uh lef me out here on da banquett! An' beside that, I tole you a 'undred times, my name's Joo-stan. Not Just-in," the man said with disgust.  
Greyson rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded something like, "Damn swamp rat."  
"Nah, dis 'ere da family we's after?" Justin asked nodding at the Lupins.  
"That's them. Where's Adele?" Greyson said briskly.  
"She's up watchin' da street," Justin said. He held out a hand to Remus, "Justin Boudreaux. Welcome to N'awlins, y'all." They shook hands. Justin was young and tall and thin. His skin was tanned and his hair and eyes were dark.  
Greyson shook his head and led them up the stairs to the patio of an all-night café. There were about three people out on the patio. A couple seated together and a young woman looking at the street over a cup of coffee. Greyson kicked an empty beer can and the woman turned to him. She put down some money and walked over to the group.  
"Anything suspicious, Adele?" Greyson asked.  
"Greyson, you're the most suspicious thing I've seen all night," the young woman spoke. She couldn't have been more than twenty. She had long, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore dark makeup around her eyes.  
"Ain' he though?" Justin laughed, "Skulkin' 'roun' heah wit' that look he gives. Prolly scarin' dem muggles half tuh death."  
Adele giggled. Justin smiled, "Dis heah is Adele Theriot. Adele, these ah de Lupins. We gotta get 'em at Dennis behfor Greyson choke slams one ahv us." This drew more laughter from Adele and another glare from Greyson.  
They set off down the street. Remus caught a glimpse of a clock. It was just after midnight and there were several people wandering around. Many of them were obviously drunk and some were on their way to joining them, but Greyson led them through the busy streets to an older building with a French style balcony. He knocked three times and a slot slammed open, a pair of brown eyes sought them out from the other side. It slid shut and the sound of several locks being undone could be heard before the door swung open. A tall man a little younger than Greyson stood in the doorway. "Greyson," he said, stepping aside and letting the group in, "Any injuries?" the man asked.  
"None yet, Dennis," Greyson replied shooting a glare at Justin, who busied himself with an enchanted toy alligator.  
"This is Dennis Daalmans, he's a healer, he'll be helping you off to your next stop," Greyson told Remus and Tonks.  
Dennis nodded and shook Remus's hand.  
"Where exactly is our next stop?" Tonks asked.  
"Ah, somewhere in Wyoming, I believe," Dennis said, looking at a sheet of paper.  
"When'll we be going?" Remus asked.  
"As soon as you're ready," Greyson responded, unaware that Justin and the alligator were becoming increasingly close.  
"We might as well get it over with," Remus reasoned. Dennis nodded and left the room.  
When he returned, he was holding a stick of wood on a tray, "Whenever you're ready," he said.  
Remus looked at Tonks and nodded. Travel by portkey was getting old fast, but if that's what it takes to keep his family safe, Remus Lupin would travel for the rest of his life.  
As they reached out to touch the stick, Justin clamped the alligator to the back of Greyson's arm. The last glimpse they had of New Orleans was Greyson bellowing as he flung the toy across the room, where it hit a wall and shattered into thousands of pieces.

As everything halted, they realized that they were in the middle of a field. Above them, the crescent moon shone brightly. Illuminating the desolate plains. It also illuminated the young man standing near them. He was muscular and about average height with closely cut light brown hair.  
"Lupins?" he asked, wand drawn.  
Remus nodded and the man lowered his wand, "Jeffery Sanders," he introduced himself.  
"Where are we?" Tonks asked, looking around.  
"Wyoming."  
"Where are we going?" Remus asked, usually they could see a house or something in the distance when the portkey stopped. There was nothing here.  
"We're waiting on the Attaways," Jeffery said.  
Suddenly something huge soared across the moon then dove down. Tonks moved closer to Remus who put down the suitcase and put his arm around his wife. When the something landed, it became clear that it was a great grey-colored winged horse. Two more grey horses followed. Atop each horse was a man.  
"Evening, guys," Jeffery greeted jovially. The three men replied in turn.  
Jeffery said, "Alright, so, let's get this sorted out, okay?" He looked at the Lupins, then looked at the Attaways and their Granians, "Right, so. The baby probably should go with Stanley because he's the most experienced rider," Jeffery said, pointing Tonks to the first horse to have landed. The man, Stanley, was tanned and had short blond hair. He climbed down from the massive horse and helped Tonks up, then he climbed back up and helped her find a place to put Teddy so that he would be safe.  
Jeffery looked at the other brothers and then said, "Marvin's almost as experienced as Stanley, so I'll let you go with him." He pointed Remus to the second horse and rider. Marvin was tanned like his brother, but his hair was a little darker and his eyes were brown in contrast to Stanley's sapphire colored eyes. Marvin took Remus's suitcase and then took Remus's hand and helped him climb onto the horse.  
"I'll ride with Louis, I guess," Jeffery said, joining the youngest brother who had messy blond hair and green eyes that contrasted with his tanned skin. Louis helped Jeffery onto the horse.  
Remus saw Stanley making sure that Dora was holding on tightly; she shot a nervous look back at her husband. He tried to give her a look of reassurance, but it was difficult when he was so nervous as well.  
"Hold on there, bud," Marvin instructed Remus, "Granians are the fastest winged horses in the world and we're going to be using that to our full advantage tonight. It's gonna be really, really fast. So hold on tight."  
Remus grabbed the ropes that Marvin offered him and wrapped them around his hands several times. Marvin looked back to see that Remus was ready and, seeing that he was, urged the horse onward. The horse barreled along the ground for a few meters then, with a leap, took to the sky. The massive wings flapped powerfully to the side and then they tucked in so that the beast was more aerodynamic. Wind pushed Remus back and he thought he was going to be pulled off the horse. Marvin gave a tug at the ropes and Remus bent down into a position like what a broom racer might have. For almost ten minutes, the horse soared over the dark countryside before a lone light came into view. They circled it twice before Marvin sent the horse into a dive. The horse landed gracefully, as if it had merely leapt over a hedge.  
He heard the sound of his son crying and Dora trying to lull him back to sleep. Stanley was leading his horse past Remus and chuckled, "Little guy woke up right before we landed. You've got a good family, there, keep 'em safe."  
The Attaways led their Granians to a stable, while Jeffery lead the Lupins into a small house.  
"Alright," he said, "How was that for excitement?" Seeing no response, he continued on, "This portkey will get you to Chicago. You've almost made it to the last stop, I promise. Now, go on, Grigory's waiting for you there."  
Jeffery slid a tattered blue baseball cap across the table, Remus and Tonks took it and it jerked them off to their next destination.

The hat fell to the ground and Tonks and Lupin looked around. This was easily the biggest city they had been to that night. Like in New Orleans, the city was still alive. People were bustling around them, moving in and out of bars and restaurants. A young man walked out of a bar doorway and tossed a cigarette to the ground. He reached inside his coat, "Remus Lupin?" he asked.  
"Grigory?" Remus replied.  
"That's me," the young man said. He had brown hair that stuck out from underneath a plain, green baseball cap and wore a sheepskin jacket, "Grigory Utkin," he shook Remus's hand.  
He looked back to the bar and nodded, another man, a little older than Grigory joined them. This man was tall and lanky with messy black hair and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. "Remigio, these are the Lupins. Lupins, this is Remigio McArthur." Remigio nodded at them.  
The four of them walked down the sidewalk together, looking as casual as they could. Remus was still worried out of his mind and, though she was good at disguising it, he knew that Dora was as well. They walked past a sports bar and Remigio looked through the window then backed away. They stopped. A big man walked out. He had black-framed square glasses and was wearing a newer version of the blue baseball hat that had served as their portkey. A red 'c' was on the front. "Finally got a win. All those losses to the Dodgers and the Padres, but we held up against the Cardinals. I'm telling you, this is our year. 1998. We're gonna go all the way. Even if we don't, hey, at least we beat St. Louis, right?" the man was saying as he elbowed out of the bar.  
They all walked on past the bar with the new man in tow. "Keegan," Grigory spoke to the newest member of the party, "What is it about muggle sports that you actually like?"  
The new man, Keegan, said, "Well, its not all muggle sports, just baseball…I guess its because my dad used to watch it with me. You know, he was a muggle."  
"But they don't even fly. I mean, it might not be too bad if they had to play on brooms," Grigory argued.  
"What's it matter if he likes it, Grigory? From what I understand, it's pretty obvious he's not using magic to change the game's outcome. I mean, when was the last time that your team won the world championships, or whatever it's called?" Remigio countered.  
"It's called the World Series and it was in 1908," Keegan stated.  
"1908? Sweet freaking Jesus, Keegan, I think I'd find another team!" Grigory exclaimed.  
"Nah. I'm loyal to my Cubbies," Keegan said with a hint of pride, "So, you're the family we're escorting to headquarters?" he said, turning to Remus.  
"Erm, yes. Remus Lupin, this is my wife, Dora, and our son, Ted." Remus extended his hand.  
Keegan shook his hand, "Hector Keegan."  
Grigory turned and opened a door, the smell of food wafted out, "Come on."  
Keegan held the door for Remus and Tonks, then followed them in.  
They spotted a table that was occupied by a lone woman and joined her. The woman had curly brown hair and oval glasses. She appeared about Remus's age. If not, between him and Keegan, who appeared just a bit older than Tonks.  
"Professor Spiros," Grigory said. Pulling out a chair and sitting down. Keegan rolled his eyes and pulled out chairs for Remus and Tonks before he sat down. They both nodded in thanks as the woman admonished, "Grigory, you've been out of school for years, now. You're an auror for God's sake. You don't have to call me professor," she looked over at Tonks and Remus, "Hi, I'm Theia Spiros. I assume you're the Lupins?"  
Remus nodded and introduced himself and his family. Thia offered them all some of the pizza that she had sitting in front of her, but they politely declined. Except Remigio, who devoured two slices of the incredibly thick pizza and told them between mouthfuls, "You're really missing out. I swear, this is the greatest pizza I've ever tasted." Grigory looked as though he would really have liked to join in on the feast, but he said, "I've got work to do."  
Theia said, "Grigory, you probably haven't eaten all day. You and Remigio finish off this pie. I'll take them out to their portkey."  
Grigory gave her a look of gratitude and began trying to pry some of the food from his teammate.  
Theia got up and jerked her head in a sign for them to follow her. Keegan followed them from behind. They reached a backdoor and Theia led them out. Keegan stopped just in front of it and picked up a payphone and pretended to make a call, so that he blocked the backdoor from any curious muggles in the restaurant. Once outside, Theia directed them to a garbage can. Atop it was an empty pizza box.  
"Well, that'll get you to Arkansas. There should be a team there waiting on you. From there, you'll just go to headquarters," she said.  
Remus smiled at the prospect of this being his last portkey for a long time. They both grabbed the box and heard Theia call after them, "Good luck."

* * *

**A.N.: **So, there you have it. A lot of minor characters that you shouldn't obsess with because if I want them to come back, you'll know it. Remigio might be worth remembering...and Justin...and Keegan. Those are my favorites, so they're the most likely to return to the story.  
Okay, so I know that someone has to be reading this. For the love of all things holy, just drop me a tiny review saying something like 'I like your story' or 'You must've spent a lot of time hitting 'random name' for this chapter.' or even 'I found a moonrock in my nose'. Hell, when you're this desperate, you can't afford to be picky.  
Ralph Wiggum quotes are always accepted.


	3. Americas Song

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the U2 lyrics. For reals.

* * *

_Let liberty and justice ring for all  
Let your dreams stand tall  
May opportunities fall upon youIn the land of the free  
We have come, we have prevailed  
For whosoever dreamed this is your win  
And here, here we are... here we are  
At the start of a horizon  
__Of a brand new day  
__For us_

* * *

When everything settled down from what they hoped would be their final portkey journey of the evening, they were in the middle of a pine forest. Three wizards stood around them with their wands pointed. "Lupin?" one asked.  
Remus nodded, but then realized that his nod was barely recognizable in this darkness so he said, "Yes. Have we made it to Arkansas?"  
The three wands flared to bright blue light and everything was suddenly visible.  
A man, a bit older than Remus, with a weathered face and a red goatee and thin hair spoke to them in a gravelly voice, "Hard part's over," he held out his hand which Remus took, "Crawford Forrester. This is Philander Meadows," he pointed to a tall young man with long blond hair, "and Helios Barber," he motioned to a second young man lanky with neon blue hair and oval-shaped glasses, "Now, come on, Beatriz wants to see you before we take you in to headquarters."  
Crawford turned and began to lead them through the forest. Remus followed him, then Philander, followed by Tonks with Teddy, and Helios brought up the rear. For almost half an hour, they walked through the dark forest until they reached a small cabin with the windows glowing.  
Crawford led them into the cabin. Once inside a tall woman with graying black hair and square-framed glasses trotted over to them, "Is this everyone?" she asked. Crawford nodded.  
"Any injuries?" she asked.  
Crawford looked at the group and they all shook their heads; he mirrored them.  
"Well, I'd like to check everyone out, just in case," she said.  
Helios leaned in close to Tonks and Remus, "Beatriz McArthur, school nurse. Really mothers us."  
"What was that, Helios?" Beatriz asked.  
Helios straightened up, "Oh, I was just telling the Lupins how you take such good care of us."  
Beatriz gave him a suspicious look before saying, "Helios, I don't understand why you've always got to be doing something crazy with your hair."  
She began checking Remus all over for scratches or bruises or anything of that matter.  
Helios sighed, scrunched his eyes and his hair went from neon blue to a shade of dark brown, "Is that better?"  
"Hold on," Tonks said, as Beatriz began inspecting her, "You're a metamorphmagus?"  
Helios cracked a smile.  
"So are Teddy and me," Tonks smiled, scrunching her eyes and turning her hair the shade of bubblegum pink she was most known for.  
"May I?" Beatriz held out her hands to take Teddy, Tonks cautiously handed him to the nurse who gave him a careful and thorough examination before returning him to his mother's arms.  
"Well, I think you all made it through just fine," Beatriz said, stepping back and smiling.  
"So, we're ready to go on into headquarters?" Crawford asked.  
"I don't see why not," Beatriz answered.  
"Alright," Crawford said, pointing them to a boot on the table.  
On the inside, Remus groaned. He did not understand why it had to be another portkey, but this one was absolutely the last one. If another one was offered, he would refuse it.  
For now, they all grabbed the boot and it jerked them away just like every other portkey had before.

When the portkey released them, they were standing in front of a small, abandoned-looking building in a quiet city. It was late. You could hear dogs barking and howling down the street and in the distance you could hear cars swishing along, but this street was quiet and dark.  
Crawford led them up to the building and swung open the door.  
The inside was anything but abandoned. People were all over the place and the entryway was bathed in warm light. A short woman with frizzled golden hair stepped in front of them, "Is this them, Crawford?"  
"No, Godiva, these are some random people I found when I was out walking in the woods," Crawford said, dryly.  
"Crawford! Be serious!" she threatened, slapping his arm.  
"Well, come on, Godiva, who else would it be?" he asked defensively.  
"With you, you never know," she said as she walked away.  
Crawford turned to them, "My wife, Godiva," and gave a forced smile then let it fall.  
Beatriz looked at Remus and Tonks and said, "It's really late and you've been up almost all night. Let me show you guys to a room where you can get some sleep. There'll be plenty of time for introductions and explanations in the morning, I'm sure."  
Tonks nodded and Remus followed suit.  
Beatriz lead them to a stairwell and up to the second level and a seemingly endless hallway lined with doors. They walked. On the doors were little placards with names written on them- _MacRae, Daalmans, Malone, Keegan, Trent_. Finally, they came to one with no name on the placard, Beatriz tapped the placard with her wand and the word _Lupin_ appeared on it. She opened the door and showed them their room. There was a large bed and a small bathroom. A little window looked out over a modest park behind the building. Beatriz waved her wand and a crib appeared in the corner of the room.  
"There," she said with a smile, "Not too bad for barracks, huh?"  
Remus gave her a smile.  
"Well, I'll go on and let you guys get some rest, alright?"  
Tonks and Remus thanked her and he shut the door behind her as she left.

Dora went over and laid her son in the crib and wrapped him in the blanket she had been carrying him in. Remus sat down on the bed; it was surprisingly comfortable. However, he thought that he would have slept on a park bench if it meant he did not have to use another portkey.  
Dora stayed by the crib for a moment to make sure Teddy was sleeping. Remus looked at her standing in the moonlight.  
"Something's troubling you, Dora. Tell me what it is."  
"It's just that…this doesn't seem real. D'you know what I mean?" she asked quietly, "Like, that we're going to wake up soon with Bellatrix knocking down our door or something."  
"But if this is what they say it is we won't have to worry about that anymore," he said.  
Now confident that their son was asleep, she moved closer to her husband, "But what if it isn't what they say it is? What if it's a trap?"  
Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Dora, you're taking my job."  
She looked at him strangely.  
"I'm the one that's supposed to worry about everything. You're the one who is supposed to be young and carefree, remember. Worrying doesn't suit you, Dora," he smiled.  
"Why aren't you worried, Remus?"  
"I know it sounds mad, but I…I just don't feel the need to worry.""Why not?"  
"Dora, before I woke up tonight, I was having a dream. A dream that we were flying over a battle while we held on to that football that was the first portkey. Below us, you could see curses flying and hear people dying, but we were safe…and just- just before I woke, I heard a voice telling me that I had to leave. I had to leave and save you and Ted. So, call me a crazy old nutter for believing that it wasn't just some wild coincidence or that it wasn't someone bad manipulating my thoughts, but it- it just all fit together so well, Dora."  
She was looking at him in awe, "Why didn't you tell me about your dream?"  
He chuckled, "Oh, and when would I have done that? Sometime between catching you in New Orleans and riding the flying horses in Wyoming?"  
She smiled back at him.  
"We're going to be alright, Dora. I promise," he said, looking up at her.  
"I know we will. You'll see to that," she looked down at him.  
He lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him. She gave a squeal of surprise and he pulled her flush against his body.  
"I love you, Dora," he said, kissing her tenderly.  
"Love you, too, Remus," she spoke against his lips.  
Within minutes, they fell asleep, holding one another close. Her head buried in his chest, his nestled in her hair.


	4. Electrical Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, I've moved into the residence hall and started college. This is the last of the chapters that I wrote over the summer. I don't know how much college will effect the frequency of my posts, but (based on high school) I'd say that there will be _some _effect. Enjoy this chapter, though.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters that JKR invented. You know which ones they are.

* * *

_Your coffee is cold  
__But it'll get you through  
__Compromise  
__That's nothing new to you_

* * *

Remus awoke to sun streaming past a bent blind in the small window. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and mumbled, "Dreaming. Must've been dreaming."  
However, one look around the sparsely furnished room told him that he had not been dreaming.  
No, he was still in the same room he had fallen asleep in. Sleeping quarters of some foreign anti-dark arts group that had rescued him last night- or earlier this morning, to be exact- from, what they claimed was, impending war.  
Beside him, Dora dozed on peacefully. He thought better than to wake her; she had not slept a full night since Teddy was born. The baby in question was also sound asleep in the crib next to the bed. Through the bars, Remus caught a glimpse of his son's hair that was currently a tranquil seafoam green color. He let out a deep breath that felt like had been lodged in his lungs for months.  
Dora's eyes opened and, without moving her head from the pillow, she cast a few lazy glances around at her surroundings. Normally, her auror training would have sent her into defense mode and she would have been out of bed inspecting the room before anyone could launch an attack. However, she could feel her husband beside her and she knew that if there was anything wrong, he would let her know.  
She rolled her head over on her pillow and saw that Remus was sitting cross-legged, slouched with his elbows on his knees. He was watching Teddy.  
Dora could not resist the smile that tugged at her lips as she watched her husband watch their son. It was entirely too sweet of a scene to resist. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Remus's chest from behind. He chuckled, "Good morning to you, as well, dear." She did not reply, but he could feel her smile against his back.  
"So, it's over?" she asked, resting her chin atop his shoulder.  
"I can't guarantee anything, but I don't plan on going back until I know that you and Teddy will be safe," he replied matter-of-factly like the teacher she knew he was on the inside.  
She did her best to nod without her chin digging into his shoulder too much. "What time is it?" she asked.  
He swung his head around in search of a clock, "Ten."  
"D'you suppose we should go downstairs?" she asked.  
He shrugged, "They probably expected us to sleep all day because of all the traveling."  
"I'm starving, though," she stated. His stomach growled an agreement.  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make our presence known," he conceded.  
She moved to wake Teddy, but by the time she got to his crib, he was yawning and stretching. "Teddy, darling, you have impeccable timing," she smiled, picking her son up out of his blanket.  
Remus held the door open for the two as they all made their way out of the room.  
They made their way down the stairs and followed the sound of voices until they were in a large kitchen. Seated around a table was Crawford, Godiva, and another man that they had not met before.  
"Hey! Look who it is!" Godiva called out to the family in the doorway, "We were wondering if you guys'd come down today." She smiled and motioned them over to the table.  
The third person conjured a chair for Teddy to sit in and Remus and Tonks joined the table.  
Crawford, who had been reading a newspaper, folded it and looked at the group. He still looked tired and worse-for-wear, but he smiled and said, "So, you decided to join the land of the living, huh?"  
Before Remus could answer, the door swung open and a tall blond young woman danced in singing at the top of her lungs, "Oh what a beautiful mooorning! Oh what a beautiful daaaay! I've got a beautiful feeeeeeeeeling ev'rything's goin' my way!" Teddy clapped and laughed, but the sentiment was not shared by the two American men at the table.  
"Ruth, for the love of God, could you refrain from singing show tunes for _five minutes_?" Crawford asked in frustration.  
"Besides, can ya still call it mornin' at this point?" the man asked with a chuckle.  
"Well, what _would _you call it?" Godiva asked, "Pre-afternoon?"  
"Godiva," Crawford sighed.  
Ruth got a cup of coffee and joined the table. She looked at the Lupins with a wide smile that made her blue eyes sparkle. "You must be the family that came in last night."  
"Er, yes," Lupin stuttered, "I'm Remus Lupin, this is my wife Dora, and our son Teddy."  
"I'm Ruth Friedrich," she said, "I run a bookstore in Little Rock that-" Before Ruth could finish her sentence, someone called her from another room. "Oh, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you," she said before dashing out of the room.  
The unknown man chuckled a little as Ruth left. He had a gruff voice. In fact, gruff was a pretty good word to describe the man. He had a day's growth of stubble on his face and his graying black hair stuck out at odd angles. He was tall and solidly built. His eyes were pale blue and currently those eyes were fixed on Remus.  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before," the man spoke, "I'm Julien Boudreaux. Nice to meet you." Julien reached across the table and shook Remus's hand.  
"Boudreaux?" Tonks asked, "Like Justin?"  
Julien chuckled, "So you've met my son? I hope he wasn't any trouble."  
"He wasn't for us, but the man in charge of that team seemed to have a different opinion," Remus smiled.  
Julien shook his head, "Boy's crazy, I tell ya."  
"Are y'all hungry?" Godiva asked. Remus and Tonks nodded and Godiva walked over to the stove and began working on something to eat.  
"I hope we're not being any trouble," Remus said with his signature apologetic tone.  
"Trouble? Hell, we're just happy to have you here. If you're _here_, that means you're not getting killed by Death Eaters and all that over _there_. We'd all prefer that," Crawford said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
Godiva returned to the table with two plates of eggs and bacon and two cups of coffee, "I don't know if you usually drink coffee, but this is all we have, right now. Aidan was supposed to be going to the store, but he hasn't woke up yet, so-"  
Remus waved his hand, "This is more than fine."  
Godiva took her seat again, "Did you notice the phase of the moon last night?" she asked casually to her husband.  
"Crescent," he replied, briskly, "You know, I've been dealing with this for thirty years, I think I can remember when the full moon is."  
"I just didn't want you to get so involved in your work that you didn't notice," Godiva stated, holding her hands in front of her in defense.  
Crawford sighed, "I'm a big boy, Godiva."  
Remus shared a look with Dora and knew she was thinking the same thing. _Werewolf.  
_He mentally debated different ways of verifying his hypothesis and finally settled on, "So, when is the full moon?"  
Godiva looked at him, then back to her husband, then back to Remus, in a hushed tone she asked, "Are you a werewolf, too?"  
He nodded somberly.  
"Why do you always act like I don't want people to know I'm a werewolf, Godiva. Honestly, I know it doesn't bother you and you know it doesn't bother me. For all I care, you can take out a full page ad in the newspaper. 'Crawford Forrester: Goods transporter, AMPS member, werewolf'. I think that would save us a lot of problems," Crawford ranted.  
"Well, I wasn't sure if _he_ was comfortable with the lycanthropy, Crawford. Geez," Godiva brushed off.  
"Next full moon's May 10th," Crawford said, "Presuming you're still here, we'll go out where I always transform. My brother'll come with us. He's an animagus. A bear. Really good for keeping a werewolf in check."  
Instantly, Remus thought of Sirius. Every full moon during school and every full moon since his release from Azkaban and incarceration of sorts in Grimmauld Place, Sirius would take the form of a massive black dog and stay with Remus when he transformed. He took a deep breath and Dora reached over and gently grabbed his arm, having made the connection Remus had made.  
He shook the depressing thoughts out of his head and agreed with Crawforld.  
Then Tonks spoke, "So, you're a werewolf and you're married? Is that unusual?"  
Godiva smiled and grabbed her husband's wrist.  
"Well, I wouldn't say its common," Crawford said, "But, no one really gave any thought to my lycanthropy when we got married."  
Tonks looked over and gave a big smile to her husband, who rolled his eyes.  
"D'you have children?" Tonks asked.  
"A son," Crawford said.  
"Is he..." Tonks began.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that Zeno's normal, God knows that'd be a lie, but any moonlight runs through the forest are more likely to be a result of firewhiskey than the full moon. That's for certain," Crawford smiled.  
"Did you worry about passing on the trait?" Tonks pressed.  
"Not really. There've been a few werewolves in the U.S. who fathered children. No women, yet, but a few men. None of them passed on the trait to their kids, so I figured I'd be safe. I don't guess you can pass it on through your genes," Crawford shrugged.  
Tonks gave Remus a look that screamed 'I told you so'.  
Remus ignored her and asked another question, "So, is lycanthropy widespread here?"  
Crawford and Julien looked at each other and thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say so," Crawford said, "I mean, I've met two or three and I meet a lot of people in my line of work."  
"I teach at the school and we've got one student who's a werewolf," Julien answered.  
"What does the school do at the full moon?" Remus asked, praying that it was more humane than his time in the Shrieking Shack.  
"I take him out into the forest and stay with him," Julien said.  
"In your human form?" Tonks asked, incredulously.  
"Nah. I'm an animagus, too. I take the form of a boar hog and keep an eye on the kid all night, then help him back up to the school at sunrise," Julien replied.  
Remus nodded.

Godiva looked at the clock and said something about waking Aiden with a bucket of cold water, then excused herself from the room. Moments later, an owl rapped on the window and dropped a letter in front of Julien, who also excused himself.  
Crawford looked across the table at the family and smiled, "So, now that we're warmed up to each other, you got any more questions?"  
Remus looked at his family, then said, "So, what happens now?"  
Crawford leaned back in his chair, "Now we wait and watch. It won't be long until things boil over in Britain. It's gonna be a mess, but I've got faith in your boy, Harry, that things'll turn out alright."  
"And here?" Remus asked, "How safe are we?"  
Crawford sighed, "It's hard to say. I'm not gonna lie to you, Voldemort's got support in the States, too," he thumped his knuckles on the newspaper, "And according to this, the supports getting antsy. Nothing as widespread as what you've been seeing, but quickly getting out of the comfort zone. I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't a few little fights on our side of the Atlantic."  
Remus grimaced, he had been promised an escape from the danger. Needless to say, the threat of American Death Eaters did not play into the idea of a safe haven.  
Crawford noticed the grimace and said, "Its really more of an urban thing. Places with large populations of foreign wizards. New York City, Boston, Chicago, Miami, Los Angeles. There could be some problems in Dallas or St Louis. Maybe even Memphis. But we've been working surveillance here in Little Rock. I feel safe leaving my family here."  
Remus nodded. Deep down, he knew that nowhere would be entirely safe. At least Voldemort was not _physically _here.  
Things could always be worse.

* * *

**A.N.: **For the love of all things holy, give me a review! Please! I'm begging you!


	5. Get On Your Boots

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, I'm just assuming that there has to be _someone _reading this, right? (Please don't let me down here, guys) To those of you that are reading this, I'm sorry about the enormous delay in posting. School's been...well, school and I totally forgot that I had some chapters already written in anticipation of just such an occasion.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the characters that I created, which are the less awesome ones. JKR, she owns the money making ones.

* * *

_If someone's into blowing up  
We're into growing up  
Women are the future  
All the big revelations  
I've got a submarine  
You've got gasoline  
I don't wanna talk about wars between nations  
Not right now_

* * *

Moments later, Godiva reentered the kitchen followed by a man who was dripping wet. His red hair and beard were stuck flat against his face and water dripped from the end of his nose. He appeared about Tonks's age and the sullen expression on his freckled face made him seem even younger.  
Godiva tossed a towel at the man, who caught it just before it hit his face. "I bet you won't be sleeping late anymore, huh, Aidan," she said with a warning tone.  
"For God's sake, Godiva, I'm an adult. I think I can decide what is and isn't appropriate to do," Aidan growled.  
"You're expected to be a little more on top of things in times of need, Aidan," Crawford said, turning to the younger man who was running the towel over his hair.  
"So, after the war's over you won't care how late I sleep?"  
"I don't intend to be around you very much after the war's over," Crawford replied.  
"And to think that they trust you in charge of _children_, "Godiva sighed dramatically.  
"Hey! I'm a damn good teacher," Aidan shouted, poking his head out of the towel and pointing an accusatory finger at Godiva, "And I think that I've got a little more room to talk about being trustworthy. I mean, I'm in charge of protecting the kids when we're around stuff like hippogriffs. What's the worst that can happen in _charms_, Godiva?"  
Godiva's eyes narrowed and she instinctively reached for her wand in her front pocket.  
"Alright! That's enough of that!" Crawford boomed causing Aidan and Godiva to break the death glare they were shooting between one another, "Aidan, we're low on supplies. There's a muggle grocery store a few blocks from here, think you can run over and stock up for us?"  
"I'll need some muggle money," Aidan said, sitting the towel down. His red hair was sticking out in all directions.  
Crawford nodded and walked over to a cabinet. He opened a drawer and pulled out a cigar box. From inside the box, he withdrew several green bills which he handed to Aidan. Aidan counted the money quickly and nodded, "What do I need to get?"  
Godiva walked over and handed Aidan a list. He gave the list a once-over and nodded again, "Anything else?"  
Crawford looked up at Tonks and Remus, "You need anything?"  
They looked at each other and tried to think about what they had packed the night before, which was not much. "Er..." Remus started.  
Crawford waved his hand dismissively, "Ah, why don't you three just go with Aidan and get whatever you need." He put his hand back into the box and pulled out some more money that he sat on the counter between him and Remus, "Take this."  
Remus waved his hands in refusal, "We couldn't."  
"Fine," Crawford said, not making a move to take the money, "See how long you last on one diaper for your kid." He picked up the money and walked over to the table. Crawford stood near Teddy and took a deep sniff and wrinkled his nose, "I'd say you won't be lasting very long."  
Remus looked to his son and grimaced. He knew Crawford was right.  
Crawford put the money down on the table and slid it over in front of Remus, "So, whaddiya say?"  
Remus nodded curtly and accepted the money.  
They went upstairs to change Teddy's diaper and change themselves into muggle clothing.

When they came back downstairs, Aidan was standing near the door in a bright blue and orange t-shirt and brown shorts. "Ready to go?" he asked, his hair now combed semi-neatly and his face cracked by a big grin.  
Dora pulled a hat over the top Teddy's head, hiding his uncontrollably changing hair color. The infant squirmed uncomfortably and whined a bit. She frowned a little, "I'm sorry, Teddy, angel, but until you can control your morphing, you've got to wear the hat around muggles."  
Of course, this did nothing to change the baby's opinion of the hat. He continued to squirm in his mother's arms while they waited on Aidan to lace up his blue tennis shoes. Remus looked over at his son and grinned, "Ted, son, you're just going to have to accept that you are wearing the hat." Teddy looked up at his father, distracted from his chapeau concerns by the new voice. Remus smiled at the little boy, then took him from his mother's arms. He tossed his son into the air and caught him. Teddy broke into a giggling frenzy and gave his father a big, gummy smile.  
Tonks watched the two interact and smiled. She was so afraid that she would have never had this chance. Between Remus's denial of her love and fear over their son's fate and the war, the thought of a playful trip out to the grocer while her husband played with their son had seemed so distant. Yet here it was, right in front of her. Remus holding Teddy in one arm and tickling him with his free hand. Teddy squealing with delight at his father's actions. Everything finally seemed to be falling together.

* * *

**A.N.: **Hey, I'll take any advice for making this a more reader-friendly fic. I mean, I won't promise that I'll carry them out, but I'll read them and think them over. Its a start.


	6. Sunday Bloody Sunday 1

**Author's Note:** So, its been a bloody long time since I've posted anything, hasn't it? Well, I'm about to remedy that problem. Get ready for chapter post blitz!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related what-have-you belongs to the lovely, the marvelous, the magical, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall_

* * *

Aidan led them down the street, which was decidedly empty despite the hour of the day. However, there was not much of a draw to a run-down industrial area.  
Soon, however, the crumbling cement buildings gave way to small white houses with chipping paint and cluttered front porches.  
The concrete morphed into slightly overgrown lawns littered with children's toys and the occasional newspaper wrapped in a plastic bag to protect it from the heavy dew.  
Aidan led them down the sidewalk, humming an upbeat song. From behind a chain-link fence, a terrier barked at them and walked alongside them to the edge of his hard. As they continued down the street, the little dog barked harder and harder. Aidan broke from his song to turn and shout, "Shut up!" at the animal. The terrier, however, either did not hear him or did not care as it continued its barking.  
"I just don't see what's so great about dogs," Aidan muttered under his breath.

When they finally made it to the grocery store, it was practically filled with muggles restocking their pantries.  
Aidan split from the Lupins and both went their separate ways to gather the items they were there for.  
They met up again on the cereal isle, where Aidan was glaring at a wall of colorful boxes, "I just don't get these muggle brands. I mean, what the hell is '_Fruity Pebbles'_? Why the hell would you want to eat a _pebble_? Now, Hippogriff Crunch _that's_ a damn fine cereal."  
"Don't know that I'd want to eat a hippogriff any more than a pebble, though," Tonks chuckled as they approached Aidan.  
Aidan had not noticed the group nearing him and made a small, jolted movement at being addressed, "Oh, hey, didn't see you guys there. Get everything you were after?"  
"Looks like it. How about you?" Tonks asked, looking at the basket full of groceries Aidan was leaned against.  
"Just about. All the real stuff, now I'm just looking for cereal and junk food. Mostly for me, but its on Crawford's dime so I'm gonna splurge. Y'all want any cereal?" Aidan grinned.  
Remus declined, but Tonks was drawn to the wall of brightly-colored boxes and the cartoon characters thereon.  
"What's good?" she asked, picking up a red box with a cartoon frog on the front.  
"That's the kicker," Aidan pointed to Tonks with a chuckle, "The last time I had muggle cereal was when I was eight and went to visit my grandparents. And as I recall, all they had was bran flakes and they were...they were not so yummy, lemme tell ya."  
"Hmm," Tonks smirked in concentration.  
Aidan picked up another box and scrunched his nose muttering, "Fruit-flavored."  
Tonks walked the aisle and back carefully scrutinizing every box on the shelves.  
"Hey! How 'bout this one?" Aidan called, holding up a white box with a cartoon vampire on the front, "'Count Chocula'. 'S got chocolate _and _marshmallows in it."  
"Two food groups taken care of right there," Tonks laughed.  
"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Aidan laughed loudly throwing three boxes of cereal into the cart and turning it so sharply that it tipped over onto its two side wheels. Groceries shifted precariously in the basket and Remus lurched to catch something, fearing a collapse. The goods stayed in their place, however, and Aidan dashed off shouting for them to follow him. Tonks grabbed their cart and fan off chasing Aidan.  
Remus shook his head and looked down at the baby in his arms, "Ted, your mum's absolutely _mad_, you know that?"  
Teddy gurgled happily up at his father who smiled in return and set off to find his wife.  
When he finally did, they were on an aisle filled with snack cakes, cookies, and crackers.  
Aidan was pacing the aisle, mumbling, and looking at the bottom shelves.  
"Nice've you to join us," Tonks teased, kissing her husband on the cheek.  
He rolled his eyes and asked, "What's he looking for?"  
"Dunno. Won't say," Tonks said.  
Just then, Aidan let out a gasp of, "A-ha!" and dropped to his knees, pulling several boxes off the shelf.  
He walked back and deposited four cartons into the cart.  
"What's that?" Tonks asked, picking up one of the cartons.  
"Moon-Pies. Banana flavored. Its a marshmallow sandwiched between two graham crackers and then the whole thing is coated with a banana flavored shell. Awesome. I may not know my muggle cereals, but trust me on the Moon-Pie. Tastes like magic. Seriously," Adian said with a straight face.  
Tonks carefully examined the box and the pictures of the product. Remus raised an eyebrow and gave Aidan a decisive 'you're insane' look.  
"Next item!" Aidan shouted, furiously pushing the cart to the far end of the same aisle, stopping in front of a shelf of crackers and various cans and jars.  
He took a box of saltines and then picked up a can and said, "Spray cheese. Hell yeah. Spray cheese," he turned to Remus and Tonks and asked, "You ever eat spray cheese?" They shook their heads. Aidan grinned and shook his finger at them, "We are eating spray cheese when we get back."  
The rest of the shopping trip went on in a similar fashion. With Aidan rushing to extol the values of Velveeta, pimento cheese, and Spam.  
Eventually, they did get to pay for their items and only then did Aidan stop to worry about how he was going to get everything back to headquarters.  
They put the groceries into a cart and pushed them outside and around to the side of the store. Aidan shrugged, "Well, the way I see it is- Option A: We steal these shopping carts and push all our stuff back while looking like hobos who just robbed the trunk of some old woman's Oldsmobile. Option B: We use magic and risk getting caught by no less than fifty muggles. At least half of them with the Southern thirst for gossip. Option C: We call for help and spend a some quality time standing around and trying not to look too shifty. Personally, I could go for A. I look shifty enough to pull it off, but you're the guests so its your call."  
Remus, having handed Teddy to his wife when they paid for their groceries, ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Do you actually know anyone who could help?"  
"Well, yeah, I know some guys with cars. Muggle guys, mostly. I'd have to go around front and use the payphone," Aidan replied.  
"Do that," Remus stated.  
Aidan nodded, "Watch my stuff," then turned the corner.

Within moments he was back, but something was obviously not right. He grabbed his cart and began pushing it further back, motioning for Remus and Tonks to follow.  
"What's going on?" Tonks asked trotting alongside the cart Remus was pushing.  
Aidan reached a fence at the back of the store and looked around.  
"Aidan!" Tonks shouted. The man turned and looked at her. She asked, "What's going on?"  
Aidan took a deep breath and replied, "Death Eaters."  
"I thought we were safe here!" Remus shouted, enraged that someone had put his family into danger like this.  
"So did we. Honestly, man, there was nothing that made it look like they were going to be on the move. Especially now. I mean, broad daylight," Aidan responded, holding up his hands in defense.  
Remus gritted his teeth in anger, "So, what do we do?"  
"I don't know. I know they saw me. Maybe they didn't recognize me. Maybe they won't follow us-"  
Any further comments by Aidan were cut off by the sound of a trash can tipping over back at the entrance to the alley.  
At the corner of the store stood three figures dressed in black robes with hoods pulled over their heads. One turned and motioned to someone and soon, four more joined the group.  
"Damn," Aidan muttered under his breath.  
"Do something," Remus growled, protectively stepping in front of Dora.  
Aidan nodded and pulled out his wand. He cast a patronus, a silvery alligator, and sent it for help.  
However, the seven Death Eaters were advancing on the group and there was nothing to stop them.  
"Dora," Remus spoke, "Protect Teddy. Please don't put yourself in harms way."  
"I'm not an idiot, Remus," she growled.  
He ignored her comment as he pulled out his wand and took a defensive pose alongside Aidan.  
The lead Death Eater fired off a curse and Aidan easily deflected it.  
That one hex sparked a deluge and soon curses were flying from all seven figures. It was all Remus and Aidan could do to block them.  
Two loud popping noises behind them distracted Aidan for a moment and Remus had to pick up for him. Within moments, Crawford was by their side along with a tall, thin woman with pale skin and long brown hair.  
Aidan nodded at them and the four of them continued to deflect hexes and even managed to get one fired off every now and again.  
However, the Death Eaters continued their advance.  
"We're outnumbered. We can't fight them off like this," the woman stated, dodging a jinx.  
Just then they heard loud barking over the sound of battle.  
"Gah! Another damn dog!" Aidan growled.  
The dog, a large German Shepherd, ran up and knocked over the back two Death Eaters. It grabbed the wand of one and tossed it to the side. It grabbed on the tail of two robes and pulled down another two of the attackers. The dog's attack had distracted the Death Eaters from their siege on the AMPS members, who managed to regroup and hex them.  
Within moments, all seven Death Eaters were on the ground, incapacitated.  
The German Shepherd bounded over to Aidan and put his front paws on the man's chest and licked him in the face.  
"Goddamn it!" Aidan cursed.  
The dog gave a bark that sounded not unlike a laugh and suddenly changed into a man who was making a laugh that sounded not unlike a bark. Remigio McArthur now stood with his hands on Aidan's shoulders, "Now do you see what's so great about dogs, man?"  
Aidan scowled.

* * *

**A.N.: **The chapter blitz has begun.


	7. Sunday Bloody Sunday 2

**Author's Note: **Here's the second round of the chapter update blitz! Enjoy!  
We're getting painfully close to when all the action starts!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Things haven't changed since the last chapter. Jo still owns all the Harry Potter shiz-nit.

* * *

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away_

* * *

Crawford and the woman had helped gather up the groceries and apparated back to headquarters with Tonks and Remus. They had left Remigio and Aidan to give their statements and help the government responders clean up the site of the fight.  
When they opened the door, Godiva was standing just inside along with Beatriz.  
"Is everyone alright?" Beatriz asked, looking the group over and letting a flash of panic appear in her dark eyes, "Where's Remigio?"  
"He's back with Aidan, cleaning up," Crawford informed the nurse.  
Godiva came forward and smacked her husband's arm, "Damn it, Crawford! You didn't tell me there were _Death Eaters_! What the hell were you thinking? Going in without any cover!"  
The woman who had apparated with them held up her hand, "Excuse me. I believe I count as cover."  
"I didn't even know you were here, Juliet," Godiva said, noticing the woman for the first time.  
"I had just came in from New Orleans when Aidan's patronus came in," Juliet said.  
Crawford mumbled something about fixing a sandwich and took the grocery bags into the kitchen, levitating the pile in front of him. The rest of the group followed and seated themselves at the table.  
Juliet looked at Tonks and Remus and said, "Good to see you made it."  
They both gave her strange looks in return. "E-excuse me?" Remus questioned.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Juliet Trent. I sent you the letter with the portkey. I believe you met my husband in New Orleans."  
"Oh! Yes, now I remember," Remus said, remembering reading Juliet's name at the end of the first letter they had received on the previous night. He introduced himself, Tonks, and Teddy.  
Crawford, now holding a sandwich, seated himself at the table next to Godiva and across from Remus.  
"I thought you told us we were safe here, Crawford," Remus stated.  
"I thought you were, too," Crawford sighed, sitting down his food.  
"If we're safe than why are Death Eaters attacking us outside of muggle grocery stores?" Remus questioned, beginning to let some of his anger show. Dora reached over and put a hand on her husband's arm.  
"Listen, if I had known that there were Death Eaters-"  
"Why didn't you know? I thought you said that you had people on the lookout? I thought that the _point _of this group was to monitor things like this. Shouldn't you know of a Death Eater rally just down the road?" Remus said angrily.  
"We can't know everything," Crawford stated, not betraying any emotions.  
Remus pounded his hand on the table, "What _do _you know, then?"  
Teddy let out a scream and began crying at the sound of his father's raised voice, Dora put the baby up to her shoulder and tried to soothe him and spoke to her husband in a hushed tone, "Remus, you're scaring Teddy."  
Remus turned to his wife, "We're fortunate that Teddy is even _alive _at this point, Dora. Apparently, these people cannot even manage to notice things happening _right in front of them_," his words dripped with poison ire.  
"But he isn't," Dora forcefully interjected, "Crawford, Juliet, and Remigio came and helped us. We're fine now, Remus. Everything's fine now."  
Remus gave a huff of discontent and fixed a harsh glare on Crawford.  
"You're right," Crawford conceded, "We should have known. That's what we're here for. We should have known."  
Godiva put a hand on her husband's arm, mirroring Remus and Tonks, and looked with concern upon his lined face.  
"Juliet, did anything seem off when you were in New Orleans?" Crawford asked, rubbing his chin in thought and not looking up from the table.  
Juliet shook her head, "I never left the building, but you know Greyson, if there was a threat, he wouldn't have even allowed me to visit."  
Crawford took a deep breath and continued to stare at a spot on the table.  
Within moments, a silvery white bear cub, someone else's patronus charged into the room and spoke with Keegan's voice, "Death Eaters have been spotted around town. Word on the street is that they're gathering down on the lakeshore. We're working with the Chicago branch. I think we'll have it undercontrol." Then the patronus vanished.  
Crawford looked up at the spot where the cub had been standing.

Not five minutes passed before another patronus, this one a rooster, flew in and spoke with Gunnar's voice. "We've been called in by the team in Toronto. Apparently, there's some Death Eaters on the move. We'll keep you in the loop."  
Crawford's eyes still had not moved.

Godiva looked flustered, but tried to find some way of calming the group. So, in a fashion not unlike Molly Weasley, she began making sandwiches. As she began spreading mustard on the fourth slice of bread, a patronus shaped like a shark rushed in and said, "This is the Wyoming team reporting in. We've been asked to go down to Denver and assist. Big Death Eater movement in the middle of town."

"We're going to be alright, aren't we, Crawford?" Godiva asked, stacking another sandwich.  
Crawford did not speak.  
"Crawford!" Godiva shouted. Her husband's head snapped up and he gave her a helpless look.  
Dora tugged at Remus's sleeve, he turned to her, "Remus, what's happening."  
He shook his head, "I don't know. I wish I knew what was going on back in Britain-"  
Remus was interrupted by a silvery monkey swinging into the room and speaking with Justin's voice, "Death Eaters on the move dawn on Bourbon Street. Crazy dahn heah, y'all. Muggles don' even know wha's happ'nin'. We got de Louisiana group with us, but if y'all can spare a hand or two, that'd be appreciated."  
"Greyson!" Juliet gasped.  
"Juliet-" Crawford began.  
"I'm going," she said, apparating away.

"Remus," Tonks looked at him with eyes full of concern and a little fear.  
He sighed, "I don't know."  
"Was it like this the last time?" she asked.  
"The attack wasn't nearly as global the last time. A lot's changed in seventeen years, Dora."  
"It won't be as bad here, right?" she said, clinging to their infant son.  
"I- I can't know for certain. No one can. This time is...so _different _from the last time," he said sounding defeated.

Within moments, a patronus shaped like a gorilla charged into the room and spoke with a young man's voice, "They've got reports of Death Eaters massing in Miami. We're headed there now."  
"Zeno!" Godiva shouted, dropping the knife with a clatter, as she ran forward to the spot where the gorilla had stood as if she could catch it, "Crawford! Our _son _is charging off to fight _Death Eaters_! What's going on?"  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a patronus in the shape of a ram galloping into the room, it spoke with the voice of a young man they had never heard before, "Death Eaters on the move in Hogsmeade. Looks like they're going for the school. We're going to check it out."  
Tonks and Remus shared a look of concern with flashes of fear.  
"Crawford," Godiva said again, forcefully, "What's going on?"  
Crawford drew a deep breath, "It's starting."


	8. Staring at the Sun

**Author's Note: **Round 3 of the blitz. I think this is it for the day, but I plan on blitzing you every day until Friday at the least. Cheers!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Jo still owns it.

* * *

_Waves that leave me out of reach  
Breaking on your back like a beach  
Will we ever live in peace?_

* * *

Crawford and Remus stared at the spot where the ram had stood.  
"I've got to go back," Remus stated, drawing his wand and standing up.  
Crawford stood up and pulled the other man back, "Like hell you are. We just got you out of there and there is no way that we're going to let you go back. Think of what could happen."  
"It could happen here just as easily. It _is _happening here," Remus stated, jaw tight with frustration.  
"No. You're not going. That's final," Crawford said forcefully.  
The two men glared at one another for a long moment before Godiva interrupted, "Crawford, what are we going to do about Zeno?"  
Crawford drew a deep breath and broke eye contact with Remus, "Godiva, we have to just let him go. He's a big boy, now. He can fight his own battles. We all knew what we were getting into when we joined up. Zeno's no different."  
"But he's just-"  
Godiva's arguement was cut short as yet another patronus, this time in the form of a moose, appeared in the room. In the voice of a woman, it spoke, "Death Eaters are approaching the school. Requesting all able bodied members to floo to my office and prepare to defend the grounds."  
Crawford gave a sharp nod as the patronus vanished, "I need to go."  
"Crawford!" Godiva shouted.  
"No, this is my job. You stay here. Help Beatriz with healing," Crawford said before casting three patronuses in the shape of wolves that flew out of the room in a flash of silvery smoke.  
"Let me go with you, this time," Remus stated, not allowing for question.  
"Remus!" Tonks stepped forward.  
"Dora, no, I need to do this," he countered, not meeting her eyes.  
Crawford sighed, "We need all the help we can get and I understand you to be a respectable duelist. It goes against every fiber of my being, but fine. Come on."  
"I'm going to, then," Tonks said forcefully.  
Remus turned on his heel, "No, you're not."  
"Remus-"  
"No," he grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "You are not going. That's final. Stay here, help Godiva and Beatriz. Just _please_ don't follow me, Dora."  
"I want to fight, too," she said.  
"I know you do, love, but please just think of Teddy. He shouldn't be raised an orphan-"  
Her eyes ignited, "He shouldn't be raised without a father, either!"  
"I'll be fine, Dora. I promise you. We just...we don't need to take any unnecessary risks."  
"Like traipsing off into battle?"  
"Dora, please," his eyes held hers and she could see that he was not going to step down.  
She closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head at the base of his neck, "Fine. Go. Just promise me that you'll come back, Remus."  
He bent his neck and against her ear softly spoke, "I promise I'll be back. Promise me that you'll stay here."  
She buried her head deeper into his chest and spoke so that he could hardly understand her, "I promise I'll stay." She wrapped her arms around his lean frame and breathed in his scent.  
He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her body pressed to his before he put his arms around her, as well. "Dora," he whispered.  
She raised her head to look into his eyes.  
"I love you," he said.  
"You're sounding so final, Remus, don't do that; it scares me." she said softly, not bothering to resist the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.  
"I just want to be sure you know," he said, smiling sadly.  
"As if I could ever forget," she said, mirroring his bittersweet grin.  
"And you?"  
"You damn well know that I love you, you stupid furry git," she smiled as a couple of tears broke loose.  
"Is now really the time for insults?" he asked, his smile becoming a bit more pronounced.  
"Shut up," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him. They both poured out all of their emotions in the kiss. As they broke contact, Remus had the fleeting thought that if that was the last memory he had of his wife, it was a damn good one to have.  
"Need to get going," Crawford called from the next room.  
Remus pulled out of Dora's arms and began to walk out of the room. She followed right behind him.  
Crawford held out a jar of floo powder to Remus and said, "We're going to Concordia Washington's office. Got that? Concordia Washington."  
Remus nodded and took a handful of powder out of the jar.  
Crawford stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder, shouting his destination. In a flash of green flame, he was gone. Tonks looked over and saw Godiva's jaw was set firmly as if she were going to be ill.  
Remus stepped forward into the fireplace and resisted the urge to take a deep, calming breath knowing that the soot filling his lungs would not have a calming technique. He made eye contact with his wife and gave a solemn nod. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before mouthing, "Bye." A look of sadness intermingled with fear flashed across Remus's face, but the look was hidden in the green flames as he threw down the floo powder and was carried away to the battle.

* * *

**A.N.: **So, that was me getting back into the swing of it being a Tonks/Lupin fic. Don't worry, after the battle, I'll be able to focus a bit more on them.  
Speaking of which, would anyone be interested in me continuing this fic-verse or no? Just curious.


	9. Ill Go Crazy If I Dont Go Crazy Tonight

**Author's Note: **A little late in the game, but here are Wednesday's blitz. The war's started. Let's see what happens.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...*groan* No wit left in me, I see.

* * *

_Every generation gets a chance to change the world  
Pity the nation that won't listen to your boys and girls  
'Cause the sweetest melody is the one we haven't heard  
Is it true that perfect love drives out all fear?  
The right to appear ridiculous is something I hold dear  
Oh, but a change of heart comes slow_

* * *

Tonks and Godiva stood, staring into the fireplace for a few moments, then a sudden noise made them both draw their wands and point them to the doorway.  
"It's just me, Beatriz, I've brought Corrine and Camila," Beatriz said, stepping into the room followed by a thin woman with blond hair, clutching a small girl with sandy brown hair.  
Godiva lowered her wand and nodded for Tonks to do the same.  
"We need to set up a room to care for any injured," Beatriz stated.  
"Did Kirk go off to fight?" Godiva asked.  
Beatriz nodded curtly, "And Marshall. He sent Corrine and Camila with me so they would be safe. It wouldn't surprise me if others sent their children here, too. We should set up a room where they can stay and be safe."

The four women set to work on creating a make-shift hospital and then worked on securing an interior room so that they could let the children stay in there while it was being guarded. They filled it with toys and other playthings in hopes that they could keep the children calm in the midst of all the chaos.  
Tonks moved Teddy and his crib into the room. Corrine sat Camila down in the room and helped her get crayons and a coloring book., but the small girl refused to detach herself from her mother's arms.  
Corrine decided that she would stay with Camila and guard the room until her daughter had calmed down.  
When Tonks made it back to the hospital room, a tall woman with curly red hair was there along with a tall thin woman with straight brown hair. Two teenage girls, a shorter one with wavy red hair and a taller one with wavy mousy brown hair, were there as well.  
"Dora, this is Claire McLain," the tall red-head, "and her daughter, Katelyn," the red-headed girl, "Marjory McLain," the brown haired woman, "and her younger sister, Carly," the brown haired girl, "This is Dora Lupin," Beatriz introduced.  
Someone pounded on the door and Godiva ran to open it. A woman with dark red hair bounded through followed by a tall, thin girl with bright orange hair.  
"Amelia! Erin!" Godiva shouted hugging first the woman, then the girl.  
"Curtis went to fight. He wouldn't let me go," Amelia said, "He told me to take Erin and get over here. What can I do?"  
"Nothing yet, we're still waiting on something to happen," Godiva replied.  
"Let's hope it stays that way."  
Erin walked over to join the other two teenagers who were looking nervous and jumpy.  
Green flames flashed in the fireplace and a young boy stumbled out.  
"Geoffrey!" Beatriz shouted, moving to catch the blond haired boy as he tripped on the edge of the fireplace.  
Geoffrey coughed and said, "I was in New Orleans and these guys showed up dressed in masks. They attacked my dad. Then Mom showed up, she took me back to the hotel and told me to come back here. What's going on?"  
"I'm sure your parents are fine, Geoffrey," Beatriz consoled.  
"But what's happening?"  
Before Beatriz had time to respond, more green flames flashed in the fireplace and another child stood appeared. This time it was a girl a bit older than Geoffrey with long blond hair.  
"Miss McArthur," the girl called stepping out of the fireplace and into Beatriz's arms.  
"Corie, are you alright?"  
The girl nodded, "I was at the school with Mom and Dad then...they attacked it. What's happening?"  
"Now, now, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine," Beatriz said, rubbing the young girl's back, "Why don't you two go play with Camila? Dora, can you take them back to the room?"  
Tonks nodded and Beatriz motioned for the two children to follow her. Just after they left the room, Tonks felt a small hand tug at her own. She stopped and saw Geoffrey staring up at her with big brown eyes. She knelt down to his level.  
He asked, in a voice that he was struggling to keep strong, "Miss Dora, what's going on? Why did people attack my dad?"  
Tonks felt her chest tighten. The boy's eyes were so sad and full of hurt and confusion. She looked over at Corie and found the same emotions hidden in the girl's green eyes.  
"Well...you see...there are bad people in the world and...those bad people want to hurt the good people because...because they think if they hurt the good people that they...that they can get their way. But your parents and the other good people are very good fighters and I'm certain that they'll beat the bad people and, before you know it, they'll be coming through that fireplace to pick you up and take you home. So don't worry, alright?" she tried to explain.  
Corie nodded, but Geoffrey kept staring at her.  
"But why does my dad have to fight?" he asked softly.  
Tonks held Geoffrey's hand and stated in a firm voice, "Your dad fights because he believes in doing what's right and good. He fights so that you won't have to worry about the bad people ever again. He fights because he's strong and brave. Do you think you can be strong and brave for your dad?"  
Geoffrey nodded somberly.  
"Alright. So let's go see what we can do while we wait for your parents, alright?" Tonks said, trying her best to give the kids a genuine smile.  
She then led them to the saferoom. When she entered, she found Corrine in the center of the room holding a sobbing Camila. Geoffrey froze and tugged Tonks's hand again, "Is her dad fighting?"  
"Yes, he is," Tonks whispered back.  
Geoffrey nodded and walked over to the girl and her mother and said, "Hi."  
The younger girl raised her head off her mother's shoulder.  
"I'm Geoffrey. What's your name?"  
"Camila," the girl mumbled.  
"Its gonna be okay, Camila. My dad's fighting, too. They're fighting because they're strong and brave and good people. I'm sure your dad's gonna be fine. He's gonna get rid of all the bad people so that we don't ever have to worry about them again."  
Camila raised her head and looked at her mother with a look asking for confirmation of Geoffrey's statements.  
"He's right. Your dad is really strong and really brave and he's fighting so that you can go to school and not have to worry about anything bad happening. And he'll be home before you know it, Camila," Corrine said, giving her daughter a smile.  
Camila took a moment to process what she had heard before squirming to get out of her mother's arms.  
Tonks moved over to check on her son, who was sound asleep in his crib. She turned to Corrine, "I can watch them for a while if you'd like to go see what's going on."  
Corrine nodded a thank you and left the room.  
Tonks pushed a chair over by Teddy's crib so that she could watch him sleep. Corie was helping Camila color a picture. Geoffrey walked over and looked into the crib at the sleeping baby, "Is this your baby?"  
"Yes, it is," Tonks smiled stroking Teddy's soft face with the back of her fingers.  
"What's his name?"  
"His name is Teddy."  
"Oh," Geoffrey sat silently for a moment, looking as if he was not sure how to ask his next question, "Is his dad fighting, too?"  
Tonks looked sadly at her son for a moment before answering, "Yes, he is."  
Geoffrey gave an uncomfortable look as if he were struggling to keep something in before he said quickly, "Teddy and Camila are lucky."  
Tonks looked confused, "Why are they lucky."  
Geoffrey took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, "Their moms stayed with them. Me and Corie's moms and dads are both fighting."  
Tonks did not know what to say. She looked from her son to the small boy slouched in the chair opposite her. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure your moms and dads are going to be okay, Geoffrey."  
He nodded somberly.  
The door swung open and two boys a little older than Geoffrey bounded in.  
Geoffrey looked up and grinned, "Johnny and Stuart!" then ran over to meet his friends.  
A woman with short spiky hair walked in and introduced herself to Tonks as Betty Keegan, Hector's wife and said that if she wanted, she would watch the room.

When Tonks walked back downstairs, she found the seven women and three teenagers that were there when she left along with a young man with blond hair. He introduced himself to her as Eamon Ruane.  
Just then a tall man with graying hair appeared in the hallway, clutching a young man with mousy brown hair. The young man was covered in blood and had a thick gash across his shoulders.  
"Perry! What happened to him?" Godiva exclaimed, rushing forward to help the man carry the boy to one of the cots.  
Perry helped lay the boy on the cot and rubbed his hand across his thick, dark gray mustache and said, "I don't know. I've just been working on clearing the injured off the battlefield. I found him bleeding on the grounds. Eamon, can you come back with me to help?"  
Eamon nodded and the two men disapperated back to the school.  
Beatriz ran over to their first patient, first she tried to use magic to heal the wounds, but they proved resistant. So she began to clean and bandage them.  
Soon, Perry and Eamon reappeared. Perry was holding a tall man who was missing a leg. Eamon was wrestling with a taller man who bared a sharp resemblance to him.  
"Let me go, Eamon! I can still fight!"  
"Nolan! You can barely move your arm! Please!"  
"Eamon! I can fight!"  
Eamon shoved Nolan down onto a bed, "Nolan, you can't fight right now. I don't care if you are an auror. You're injured. _Please_."  
Nolan stared at Eamon for a long moment before he fell into a defeated slouch.  
Claire took to bandaging the first patient's wounds as Beatriz busied herself with tending to the man with a missing leg. Corrine worked on cleaning and bandaging Nolan's shoulder.  
Before long, there were three more cots full. An older man who had taken three stun spells to his chest, Aidan who had broken his leg and wrist, and Helios who was bleeding from a gash across his back.  
Perry soon appeared, holding a tall red-haired woman. She had passed out and was slumped in his arms. He dragged her over to a cot and moved back to apparate away.  
Godiva moved over to the woman's cot to see if she could do anything. She gasped. Tonks asked, "What is it?"  
"This is Riona Malone," Godiva looked up, "Corie's mother."  
Before anyone had time to react, Eamon appeared in the doorway, supporting the weight of an older man. He put the man onto a bed and it was Beatriz's turn to gasp. "What? Who is it?" Godiva asked.  
No one spoke. Tonks and Godiva moved over to the new patient.  
There was a clatter as Godiva dropped the metal tray she was holding and fell beside the bed, "Crawford!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Next will be from Remus's end of the story.


	10. Bad

**Author's Note: **Here's what was going on where Remus was doing the time of the last chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Jo owns Remus (unfortunately) and created all the spells and the Death Eaters and what-have-you.

* * *

_If they should ask well maybe they'd  
Tell me what I should say  
True colors fly in blue and black  
Bruised silken sky and burning flag  
Colours crash, collide in bloodshot eyes_

* * *

When Remus stopped spinning, he found himself in an office. There was a heavy, wooden desk in one corner and the room was lined in bookshelves. Various arithmancy instruments stood around the room.  
In front of him was Crawford talking to a shorter woman with gray hair and a thin man with neatly combed gray hair. Around the room were other people. Aidan stood in one corner. A tall man with dark gray hair and a thick mustache was standing nervously near the door. On the other side of the door was a broad shouldered man with unkempt black hair. A short woman with thick glasses and short, curly blond hair stood not far from Remus, she was talking to a tall, bald man with tattoos covering his arms. A tall woman with dark hair stood at another window keeping watch. Julien was standing near the window, looking out. Near him was a tall woman with tangled brown hair. A tall man with sandy blond hair was talking to a tall woman with bright red hair. The woman sent out a patronus shaped like a tiger that bounded through the wall and was gone.  
Crawford took up the task of introducing everyone to Remus. The couple he had been talking to were Concordia and Ralph Washington, the man with the mustache was Perry Reynolds, the broad shouldered man was Aaron Sullivan, the short woman and bald man were Isolde and Cavan Ruane, at the other window was Harriet Daalmans, the woman with Julien was his wife Clementine, and the couple with the patronus were Zeke and Riona Malone.

A bright flash of red light lit up the window Julien was looking out, "That's the signal. They're coming," he said.  
"I was hoping we'd have more reenforcements by now," Ralph said, looking around the room.  
As if on cue, green flames flashed in the fireplace and four people stepped out. A short man with a bald head and red beard, a tall woman with reddish-brown hair, a tall man with mousy brown hair, and a short woman with dark brown hair. Crawford moved to shake the bearded man's hand, "Glad you got my call, Roland."  
Roland nodded, "Brought as many as were willing, too. Candace, Chris, and Marla. I reckon they'll do us pretty good."  
Crawford nodded in approval at the group.  
Green flashed again and another group stood in the fireplace. All of them looked, in Remus's opinion, far too young to be going into battle. He recognized Helios Barber, Philander Meadows, and Ruth Friederich. There was also a mousy brown haired young man who was introduced as Coby Hart and a broad-shouldered young man with sandy hair named Timothy Ramsey.  
Another flash and Crawford's brother, Curtis joined the group.  
Another flash and a lanky young man stumbled in to the room. "Gavin!" Concordia launched at the young man, "You shouldn't be here!"  
In the middle of Concordia's berating, another young man with sandy blond hair entered. Isolde gasped, "Nolan! No! You shouldn't be here!"  
"I'm an auror, Mom, this is what I signed up for," Nolan argued.  
"The boys are right," Ralph spoke to the anguished mothers.  
"They signed up to fight and they have as much right to be here as we do," Cavan stated, "I don't like it, either, but that's the way it has to be."  
Flashes of light welcomed Allison Daalmans and Odette Boudreaux who received much the same welcome from their parents as Nolan and Gavin had.  
Another flash of red from outside told the group, which was now more of a small army, that the time for action was upon them.  
"We've got to go, now," Julien stated grimly.  
"I know," Crawford said.  
"We don't know what's going to happen out there," Julien continued.  
Crawford took a deep breath and said, "We could make it out safely, but there's a chance that we could be injured or we could..." he could not bring himself to finish the statement.  
Remus picked up for him, "Die. We could all die. But we must go out there and remember what we are fighting for. Remember why you are here and why you choose to fight. There are some things that are worth dying for and that's what we have."  
Crawford and Julien nodded somberly.  
"Let's go, then," Aidan said, putting a hand on the doorknob. He looked around to see that everyone had their wands drawn and nodded. Then he turned the nob and followed Crawford down the stairs.

They made it out onto the grounds. The school was very spread out. Contained in several brick buildings rather than the singular stone castle of Hogwarts. There was quite a bit of open space between the buildings. Several towering oak trees sprawled above the ground in places. A small stream ran swiftly a few meters in front of the group. Beyond that was a thick forest of pine and oak trees. They knew the Death Eaters would be coming from that forest. They also knew that it would be incredibly dangerous to try to fight them within the forest. It was best to wait until they had them on more open ground.  
A shadow quivered on the edge of the forest. "Its them," Crawford growled.  
Before anyone had time to react, a bolt of red light struck Coby at the shoulder. The young man cried out in pain as a gash opened up and blood trickled out. Perry reached out and caught the injured boy as he fell.  
"Perry, take him to headquarters so that Beatriz can take care of him," Crawford ordered.  
Perry nodded and apparated himself and the victim away.  
As Perry and Coby vanished, three more people ran up and joined the group.  
An older man with graying hair and a neatly trimmed beard jogged up beside Crawford, "Have I missed anything?"  
"I think you're here just in time, headmaster," Crawford grimaced.  
A tall, thin young man who greatly resembled Remigio McArthur ran up to Crawford. Following him was a short blond haired woman, "You haven't seen Dad, have you?"  
"Not yet, Marshall," Crawford said.  
"He was the scout, you don't think he-"  
Marshall was interrupted as another spell shot toward the group.  
"Protego!" Crawford shouted as he deflected the curse.  
A shadow got closer and Crawford swung his wand around to face it.  
"Hold your fire! It's Kirk McArthur!" a voice called. A lanky older man with gray hair and black-rimmed glasses stepped into the light.  
"Dad!" Marshall yelled running over to the man.  
"How many are there, Kirk?" the headmaster asked.  
"I'd say at least 25, Aristokles," Kirk replied.  
The headmaster, Aristokles, looked grimly at the horizon, "We should move."  
Crawford nodded, "They're far enough out of the forest to get us. Let's go get them."  
With that, the group stampeded across the grounds.

At the edge of the forest, a mass of hooded Death Eaters stood in wait.  
Remus and his comrades fired curse after curse. The Death Eaters did the same. Remus saw a Death Eater fire a curse at Nolan's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Gavin ran up and began dueling the attacker. With a flash of light, Gavin was on the ground and one of his legs was missing. The Death Eater moved in to kill the two young men, but Remus threw himself in front of them and fired off curse after curse until the Death Eater was no longer fit to stand, let alone to duel. When he turned around, Gavin and Nolan were already being carried off by Perry and another young man.  
Fortunately, it seemed that for every one person they lost, they were taking out about 4 Death Eaters.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green light. When he turned, he saw Aaron crumple to the ground and the attacker was nowhere to be seen. The first casualty, thought Remus.  
He saw Crawford move in for Aidan who had been hit with a spell that certainly shattered a few bones.  
Near him, three Death Eaters had cornered Ralph and hit him with Stun Spells.  
Before he could react, a Death Eater fired a curse in his direction and he deflected it and sent back a blasting curse which took out his attacker and the three who had attacked Ralph.  
"Nice!" Helios shouted, smiling at Remus. Remus returned the grin just as he saw a curse heading for Helios's head.  
"Move!" he shouted. Helios jerked around just enough that the spell hit him in the shoulder rather than the head. Remus fired off another curse at Helios's attacker and had soon driven him back, as well.  
The Death Eaters' numbers had decreased drastically by this point. He saw Riona Malone fall to the ground and her husband moved in to attack the Death Eater who had attacked his wife.  
Beyond that, he saw Ruth struggling in her duel with an obviously much more powerful opponent. Before Remus could get there, the Death Eater sent a flash of green light and Ruth crumpled to the ground. Remus charged at the man, but with a flick of his wand, Remus flew back and slid along the ground.  
The powerful Death Eater came to where Aristokles and Crawford were dueling two other Death Eaters. Just as their opponents fell, the new one shot Crawford to the ground and stepped forward.  
Crawford struggled to stand and Remus began stumbling toward the scene. However, before either man could reach them, there was another flash of green light and the headmaster fell to the ground.  
Crawford let loose a primal scream and charged after the Death Eater who took flight into the forest. Crawford followed.  
"Crawford!" Remus shouted, chasing after the man.

They ran through the forest. It was dark and branches and briars tore at Remus's arms and face. At times he almost fell when his feet got caught under roots or vines.  
A flash of light alerted him to where he was supposed to be going. He found Crawford dueling the head Death Eater in a clearing.  
They fired curse after curse at one another. Finally, with a flash of light and a yelp of pain, Crawford fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
At once, Remus burst forward and, taking advantage of the Death Eater's surprise, killed the man without the slightest hesitation.  
As the body crumpled to the ground, Remus stumbled back in revulsion at what he had just done. He had killed a man. Without so much as a second thought.  
The groans of his comrade shook him from his thoughts and he hefted Crawford's weight onto his shoulder and carried him out of the forest.

He transferred his companion to Eamon and looked around to see that only about three Death Eaters remained. The remaining fighters made quick work of the enemies and struggled to keep themselves from falling over.  
They gathered near the edge of the stream and surveyed one another. Everyone seemed to have gained some injury or another.  
"We did it," Kirk said with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "We really did it."  
Smiles spread across the faces of the group of fighters and a few let out barks of laughter.  
Then Zeke timidly spoke up, "But what do we do about..." his voice trailed off in a way that let everyone know that he was meaning Ruth and Aristokles.  
"We'll have to alert their families. Hold a funeral. Just take everything one step at a time. That's really all we can do," Julien reasoned. The group nodded in agreement.

As they moved to head back to headquarters, Remus paused and looked up at the sky.  
They were fighting this same battle all over the world. Sure it turned out alright here, but what if the one at Hogwarts did not end so well?


	11. Magnificent

**Author's Note: **So, the battle's over. Let's see where I go from here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Jo owns Teddy, Tonks, and Remus...unfortunately, as I would quite enjoy my own personal ThewlisRemus...from the fifth and sixth films.

* * *

_I was born  
I was born to be with you  
In this space and time  
After that and ever after I haven't had a clue_

* * *

Suddenly, a group of seventeen people appeared in the hallway. All looking worn and beaten. Most were bleeding from at least one place on their body.  
Corrine launched herself into Marshall's arms and began weeping. He wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered in her ear that everything was okay.  
One by one, the group began to greet their loved ones. Claire and Katelyn enveloped Roland in a hug. Marjory and Carly began hugging Candace, Chris, and Marla. Concordia ran to first her husband's bedside, then her son's. Eamon, Isolde, and Cavan crowded around Nolan's cot. Amelia and Erin all but tackled Curtis. Beatriz hugged her son and Arianna before clinging to Kirk. Zeke knelt by Riona's bedside before he set off to assure Corie that they were both safe.  
Tonks looked nervously around the room, scanning the jubilant crowd for the one face she longed to see the most. Her heart fell when she did not see him. He could not be dead, could he?  
Then, with a faint pop, Remus appeared in the hallway. She ran through the room and threw herself into her husband's arms.  
Immediately, tears broke free from her eyes in a way that would have embarrassed her beyond recognition two years ago. He held her tightly and breathed in her scent, a smell that he feared he would never again sense.  
"Is it over?" she whispered.  
"We can't be sure," he whispered, honestly.  
She pulled back and reached up and held his face in her hands, "Are you okay?"  
"As well as can be expected. I just need a warm shower and a good night's sleep," he assured her.  
"Remus," she said sternly, looking into his eyes in search of an honest answer.  
"Dora, I'm fine. I'm hurt a little, but nothing that a few spells can't cure."  
"And...how do you feel?"  
He shut down, "Let's not talk about that, right now. We've got the rest of our lives to worry about that."  
"We shouldn't have to," she countered.  
"I can't talk about it, right now, Dora. Let me have time to think on it, alright?" he asked, eyes begging for time.  
She swallowed, he needed time, that did not sound good, but she could not deny it from him, "Alright, but promise that we _will _talk about it soon."  
"I promise," he said, looking right in her eyes.  
She nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck.  
"Where's Ted?" he asked, the rumble of his voice tickling her nose.  
"In the saferoom."  
"Can we see him? I want to see him," Remus said, kissing her temple.  
"Alright," she said, pulling away from his body and taking his hand to lead him to the saferoom.

Once there, they walked over to the crib where their son lay sleeping. Remus leaned over the bar so that he could see the boy.  
"Do you think I'd wake him? I just really want to hold him," Remus said unsurely.  
"Go ahead, Remus, he's your son," Dora reassured.  
"My son," Remus repeated as he picked up the baby who woke up and looked sleepily up at his father, "_My _son. My _son_." A grin split Remus's face and he could not hold in the laughter that swelled in his belly, "I have a son," he smiled then looked over at Dora and smiled even wider, "_We _have a son! And we're going to live to watch him grow up and learn to walk and talk and ride a broom. We're going to get to teach him to ride a broom and watch him get a wand. We'll get to take him to school. Dora, we have a _son _and we're _alive_."  
She could not help but smile at the sheer joy that her husband was experiencing at the very thought of being alive.  
"We are," she said, moving over so that she was against her husband's side and she stroked the baby's pale blue hair.  
"He's beautiful, you know," Remus said, barely above a whisper, "Looks just like his mum."  
"He looks like you," she argued.  
Remus carefully examined his son and said, "It's the eyes. He has Lupin eyes. They look just like my dad's."  
"And just like yours," she added.  
"He has eyes like mine. My eyes," Remus marveled again, "He's a little _person_, Dora. A little person that we made. Part of you and part of me. Can you believe that?"  
She chuckled, "Where was all this misty-eyed insight a month ago when he was born? Seems like I remember you being too busy passing out."  
He smirked at his wife then turned his eyes back on his son who was now sporting bright purple hair, but his eyes remained the bright blue they had been since he was born.  
Dora looked at him, "You don't reckon that he can't change them, do you?"  
"Hmm?" Remus said, letting the baby grab hold of his finger and pull it into his mouth and gum at it.  
"His eyes. Do you suppose that he _can't _change them? He is only part metamorphmagus," she reasoned.  
"Can you be just _part _metamorphmagus? I thought that was a you are or you aren't situation," he said, distantly as he smiled at his son.  
"Well, I don't know. There aren't that many metamorphmagiand I never saw myself _wanting _children, so I've not really looked into that," she said, reaching over to tickle at Teddy's chin.  
"You didn't want children?" Remus asked, looking up at her.  
She continued playing with Teddy, "I hadn't ever really thought about having kids. Never really thought about having a steady man around. Having someone's kid sorta connects you to a person, you know? I never really fancied the idea of tying myself to some bloke, so I decided that I didn't want kids."  
"You didn't want kids because you didn't want to be tied to a man?" Remus reworded.  
"Not 'til I met you," she replied, looking away from Teddy to look into her husband's smoky blue eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a kiss that felt so much more tender and gentle than the one they had shared just hours ago, yet it contained just as much if not more of the emotion as the last had.

A commotion from outside the room broke their reverie and they left to investigate.  
The room was now full with every manner of people. Some Remus and Tonks had seen before, but many that they had not.  
Crawford, now bandaged, ran over and slapped Remus's shoulder hard enough that Teddy whimpered and Dora took him from her husband's arm. "Its over!" Crawford shouted with a wide smile across his scarred face, "Your boy, Harry, he really came through! Killed Voldemort, dead as a doornail! Its all over!"  
Tonks gasped and breathed, "Remus."  
His mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments before he managed, "Its over. Its all over. We did it. He's gone. Its all over."

* * *

**A.N.: **I love writing Remus and Teddy. I just love imagining him getting to be so happy because he never really got to be happy enough in the real stories.


	12. Sometimes You Cant Make It On Your Own

**Author's Note: **So this is technically Thursday's blitz because I was at the library working on a project until 11 and just now got all of these wrapped up.  
These chapters are dedicated to all the people who, like me, didn't get to go to a midnight screening.  
Life sucks sometimes, I'm gonna do what I can to improve it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. Honestly.

* * *

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

* * *

Dawn broke the next day and Remus and Tonks joined the other members of the group as well as countless others walking across the school's grounds for a memorial service.  
A thin, gray-haired government official stood on a platform in front of the masses and spoke in a magically amplified voice. He spoke of the courage of the combatants and called them martyrs for a better world. Then he began to list the names of the dead. Dead from battles is Chicago, Denver, New Orleans, Miami, Boston, outside of New York City, rural Pennsylvania, areas around Washington DC, Houston, Dallas, Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles skirmishes around the United States. Dead from battles in Mexico City and villages throughout the nation. Dead from battles in Toronto and Vancouver and Montreal and smaller battles throughout Canada. Dead from Rio de Janeiro, Sao Paulo, and battles on the coast and in the rainforests of Brazil. Battles in Buenos Aires and Santiago and all over South America. Battles in Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra, Melbourne, Perth, and everywhere in between. Dead from Wellington, Auckland, Jakarta, Kuala Lumpur, Osaka, Tokyo, and other cities of Pacific islands. Dead from battles in China, in India, in Russia, in the nations of Africa, in France, in Germany, in the Nordic countries. Dead from battles around the world.  
Remus and Tonks waited with careful ears for the names of anyone they knew. Finally, the speaker addressed the fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks squeezed Remus's hand and braced for the worst. Several names of people they knew or had at least met were mentioned.  
"-Colin Creevey-"  
Remus drew a deep breath. Colin was just a boy. He had no business being in battle, much less _dying _in one.  
"-Severus Snape-"  
Another breath from Remus. Tonks gave his hand a comforting squeeze and he nodded. Trying to bite back all the regret and shame that came to mind upon learning of Severus's death.  
"-Fred Weasley-"There was no comforting hand squeezes this time. Neither Remus nor Tonks could manage it. A Weasley was dead. And not just any Weasley, one of the twins. Someone they were so very close to. Someone who was just starting out. Tonks began sobbing and tears ran down Remus's face.  
What if he had been there? Would Fred and Colin still be dead if Remus had been there? Could he have stopped them? Would he have died in their place? Were the curses that hit those two young boys meant for the body of an old werewolf instead? A thousand questions flitted across Remus's mind and he could not help but entertain them.

As the government official listed off the names of the dead from the battle in Arkansas, the fallen's next-of-kin stepped forward to accept a medal honoring the sacrifice of their loved one.  
When Ruth's name was called, a young man with sandy blond hair and eyes puffy from crying stepped forward and accepted the medal to the applause of the crowd.  
Aaron Sullivan, who had been employed as the defense against the dark arts teacher, was called out and his medal was accepted by his parents. His mother sobbing into a handkerchief while his father tried to retain his composure.  
No one stepped forward to accept the medal for headmaster Aristokles DePriest. Instead, his was placed in a case in the entryway of the main hall at the school.  
The ceremony ended and the crowd silently went their separate ways.  
Tonks clutched Remus, both still in shock from hearing of Snape and Fred's deaths, as they walked across the grounds.  
Remus lead her to the small stream that flowed near the battlefield and they sat down on the rocks.  
"So, this is where it was?" she asked, looking around.  
He nodded then pointed back toward the school, "That's where Aaron fell," then he pointed to a place off to their left, "That's where Ruth fell. The Death Eater was walking back up to the school. I chased him. He flung me back. He cornered Aristokles at the wall, there," he said, pointing to a brick wall not far away.  
He took a deep breath and continued, "Crawford tried to attack, but he threw him back just as he had me. Then there was the curse and Aristokles was dead. Crawford charged at him, but the Death Eater ran. He chased him into the forest and I followed them. When I found them, he had crucioed Crawford. I didn't even think about it, I just lifted my wand and...and I killed him," the last words were spoken in nothing more than a strained whisper.  
Tonks rubbed Remus's back.  
"I didn't even stop to consider what I was doing. I just- and he was dead. Just like that. I killed a man, Dora," Remus's voice broke as sobs racked his body.  
She pulled him to her and tried to comfort him.  
He kept whispering, "I killed him." She tried to tell him that he was in the right for what he had done. The man had deserved to die. That the man was a murderer.  
At that, Remus jerked back and fell into the shallow water. He looked at his own hands in revulsion, "I'm a- I'm a murderer," he choked out.  
Tonks stood and reached out to help him, "Remus, no, you're-"  
He backed away from her, slipping over wet rocks as he stumbled to stand up, "No. I'm a murderer."  
"Remus-"  
Before she could say another word, he whispered, "I'm a murderer," and sprinted away into the forest.

Not a second later, she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Godiva and Crawford jogging toward her.  
"We've been worried sick about you," Godiva smiled.  
"I've just been down here talking to Remus," Tonks replied.  
"Speaking of whom, where is he?" Godiva asked.  
Tonks sighed, "He was telling me about the battle about...when he found you," she looked at Crawford, "then he...freaked out and ran into the forest."  
Crawford ran a hand through his thinning copper hair and said, "I'll go find him. You two, head on back and eat some breakfast. When I find him, I'll bring him back."  
Tonks and Godiva nodded and watched Crawford walking into the forest before they apparated away.

Crawford made his way back to the clearing where he had chased the Death Eater to the previous evening.  
As he expected, Remus was sitting atop a rock on the edge of the clearing. Crawford walked over to the man.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, you know?" Crawford stated.  
"I killed a man. From where I'm sitting, there's quite a bit wrong with that," Remus argued, not looking at Crawford.  
"You saved my life. He was going to kill me," Crawford continued.  
"I could have done that without killing him," Remus rebutted.  
"You had already seen him kill three people," Crawford stated.  
Remus did not reply.  
"You're not a murderer," Crawford said.  
"By definition, I believe that I am," Remus said coldly.  
"That man killed three people _in cold blood_, Lupin!" Crawford shouted.  
Remus still refused eye contact with the man.  
"He killed someone's _child, _Lupin. He killed a boy's _sister._ The only family that boy had left! He _killed her_. And he would have damn well killed me, too if you hadn't stopped him!"  
Remus stood up and dropped down beside Crawford, "_That man_ had a family, too! He was someone's son! He could have been someone's husband! Someone's father!" Remus shouted, eyes full of fire, "And I _killed him_! Without so much as a _thought_!"  
"Lupin, _I _am someone's son, someone's father, someone's husband, someone's brother! And _you saved me_!"  
"But I had to kill a person in order to do so! I'm a hypocrite!"  
"You're a _hero_!"  
"I'm a murderer!"  
"If it had been you, lying there on the ground watching a man with every intent of killing you coming closer and closer, what would you have done? Would you have regretted every moment you didn't have with Teddy? Would you have thought about all the things you would have missed seeing your son do? All the things you never told Dora? Because I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking about all the things I had never gotten around to teaching Zeno. All the things I'd never get to see. I'd never get to see Zeno get married. I'd never see my grandchildren. I started thinking of all the things I had never told Godiva. The things that I didn't tell her enough. I regretted not saying that I loved her before I came to the battle. Then, you know what happened? I saw _you_ and I realized that you could save me. I knew that you wouldn't let him kill me. And you know what? I was right. You didn't. And you know what else? Now I'm gonna get to teach Zeno everything I wanted to. Lord willing, I'm gonna live to see him get married. I'm gonna live to hold a grandbaby. I'm gonna get to wake up for at least one more morning and tell Godiva how much I love her. And you know why? Because you saved my life. It doesn't matter that you killed him. He _knew _what he was getting into when he joined the Death Eaters every bit as much as you knew what you were getting into when you joined the Order of the Phoenix. As much as I knew what I was getting into when I joined AMPS. There's nothing wrong with feeling bad about killing someone, Remus, but you did a good thing. A _really really _good thing. You saved my life. And I know that its not only me that's thankful for what you did. My wife. My son. My brother. My mom. My sister-in-law. My niece. My nephew. They're all thankful that you did _what you had to do_."  
Remus looked into Crawford's eyes, "Would you have killed him if it had been me on the ground?"  
"In a heartbeat," Crawford responded.  
"Without a second thought?"  
"Without a second thought. Its instinctive," Crawford nudged him and grinned, "Pack behavior, you know, we werewolves gotta look out for each other."  
Remus could not help but to smile in spite of himself at that.  
Crawford started out of the clearing, "Now come on, your wife is worried sick and mine's made a ton of food. Let's get out of here."  
Remus nodded and followed Crawford out of the forest. He would never look back at the battle and be proud of what he had done, but at least now he felt like he could live with his choices and that was quite a turn around from how he had been feeling an hour or so ago.


	13. New Years Day

**Author's Note: **So, this one is pretty short and fairly predictable. But still, I hope you like it because its too late to change it now.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related stuff-and-nonsense is the property of J.K. Rowling and all uh thems.

* * *

_Under a blood red sky  
A crowd has gathered, black and white  
Arms entwined, the chosen few  
The newspapers says, says  
__Say it's true, it's true_

* * *

Dora met her husband with a hug as he entered the door of the crowded headquarters.  
A delicious blend of smells emanated from the kitchen where people had formed a line to load their plates with all manner of foods prepared by Godiva, Helios, and Arianna the latter two were trained cooks and the food reflected that.  
Not long after Remus had finished eating, Julien motioned to Crawford and Godiva and they, along with several other people, excused themselves to a side room.  
For the next hour or so, the group entertained themselves in a decidedly celebratory manner. Stories were shared. Remigio, Justin, Mercury, and Zeno took turns playing music. Remigio played upbeat folk songs on an acoustic guitar, Mercury played excited rock songs on an electric guitar, Justin sang lively French Cajun songs with an accordion, and Zeno belted out optimistic jazz on a nearby piano.

Finally, the door to the side room swung open and the last note of Zeno's spirited rendition of Rhapsody in Blue hung in the air as every eye turned to the group emerging from the room.  
Remus judged, based on the group making their way out, that they had something to do with the school where the battle had taken place. Presumably, they were in charge of making decisions regarding what happened next.  
"We've came to a decision," Crawford spoke, heavily, "We will reopen the school in August. Things will continue on just as they would have. Now, its...unavoidable that some rehiring must be done. To begin with, we'll need a new headmaster. The Board has selected Kirk McArthur as the new headmaster. He has accepted."  
Applause burst forth from the group as Kirk stepped forward.  
He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before continuing, "On the matter of rehiring. Emma Cartwright has agreed to return to the post of professor of ancient runes. Likewise has Concordia Washington for arithmancy, Theia Spiros at astronomy, Aidan MacRae at care of magical creatures, Godiva Forrester at charms, Isolde Ruane at divination, Jake Overton at herbology, Harriet Daalmans at history of magic, Hector Keegan at muggle studies, Riona Malone at potions and Juliet Trent at transfiguration. Beatriz McArthur will be returning as nurse as will Nell Gardener as librarian. Perry Reynolds will return as apparition instructor. Gunnar Mann will return as flying instructor and sporting official. And Julien Boudreaux will continue serving as head of the music program. As you may have noticed, that still leaves us minus one defense against the dark arts professor. Several members of the group were very vocal with suggestions and many were very well reasoned. However, a member pointed out that there is someone in our midst with defense against the dark arts experience in both a practical as well as in teaching applications-"  
"No," Remus spoke so low that only Tonks could hear it, and barely that.  
"So it is the decision of the group to offer the position to Remus Lupin," Kirk concluded looking directly at Remus.  
Remus bore the expression of a man whose dreams were being offered to him, but he just could not take them.  
"Understandably, you'll be needing time to consider our offer," Kirk spoke, "We're prepared to give you a week to decide, but we sincerely hope that you will accept."  
Remus worked for a moment at speaking, but failing that, he nodded in Kirk's direction.  
Kirk gave a curt not at Remus and began speaking again, but this time Remus could not bring himself to listen.  
They wanted him to stay here.  
They offered him a job.  
They wanted him to teach.  
He could not believe it; he loved teaching. The year that he had spent as defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts had been one of the best years of his life. But how much of that was because it was at Hogwarts?  
This would require him to permanently reside in America. Thousands of miles from Hogwarts.  
Dora would insist on staying with him. Thousands of miles from her family.  
Thousands of miles from Harry.  
From the Weasleys.  
From Kingsley and whatever other Order members were still alive.  
From everything he had eve known.

The applause as Kirk concluded shook him from his thoughts and he noticed Dora's concerned eyes trained on him. He tried to look casual, but she could see right through him.  
She always could.  
Without notice, she grabbed his arm and drug him up to their room.  
He sunk down onto the bed, running his long fingers through his messy sand colored hair.  
She shut the door and turned to face him, "What's wrong?"  
He groaned and rested his forehead in his hands, staring down at the floor, "I want this so badly."  
"Then why don't you take it?" she questioned, moving to sit beside him and run her fingers along his spine. His back tensed in response to her action and she smirked at the effect that she had on the strong man beside her.  
"I can't do that to you," he stated.  
"For once in your life, can't you just be selfish?" she questioned softly.  
"I can't rush into this, Dora, we need to talk through this. Talk to your mother-"  
"You think my mum will talk me out of this? You're insane."  
"Please, Dora, we've rushed so much this year, let's work our way through this," he begged, turning to look at him, blue eyes twinkling with worry.  
She sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded.  
He smiled tiredly and leaned over to kiss her. She laughed against his lips and he took advantage of the moment to slide his tongue past her lips to deepen the kiss. She groaned in response, wrapping her arms around him and shifting so that her body was facing him. He turned his torso to face hers and began leaning her back against the bed. She pulled him down so his body covered hers as they continued to raise the heat of the kiss. He trailed his lips along her jawline down to her neck. She gasped as he nipped at the soft skin of the side of her throat. He brought his face back up to look in her eyes. She took advantage of the moment to recapture his lips with hers then moved to his stubbly jaw. She smiled as his coarse facial hair tickled under he nose. He moaned and involuntarily ground his pelvis against her as she ran her teeth along his earlobe.  
Before she could make another move, an earsplitting wail emitted from the crib in the corner of the room.  
He pulled his face away from hers and smirked, "Your son is awake."  
She rolled her eyes and pushed her husband off of her and stood, "No, when he does things like this, he is most definitely _your _son."  
He chuckled as he watched his wife pick up the baby and comfort him.  
She sat back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, "I think he'd do fine as an American," she said looking at her fidgeting son.  
Remus gave a huff of laughter, "I still say that you should talk to your mother about this."  
"She won't like it."  
"That's wh-"  
"But she liked the name 'Nymphadora', so I don't know how much I value her opinion," Tonks concluded.  
Remus just shook his head.

* * *

**A.N.: **So, I'll just let you know that I felt really awkward writing that. Which is weird because I don't feel weird _reading _it. Whatever.  
There was also a bit there that was inspired by _The Lion King_. Bonus points if you spot it.


	14. City of Blinding Lights

**Author's Note: **So there's a little substance to this one, but for the most part its just a transitional chapter. I'm really not sure what's going to happen when they meet Andromeda.  
Also, Tonks uses a bit of...colorful language in this one. Fair warning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Jo owns the good stuff.

* * *

_I've seen you walk unafraid  
I've seen you in the clothes you made  
Can you see the beauty inside of me?_

* * *

Just after lunch, Remus cornered his wife and insisted that they talk about his pending decision.  
"It isn't an issue, Remus, you know my opinion," she insisted, trying to escape his barricades.  
"It is _very much _an issue," he countered as he herded her into their room.  
"I don't understand why you can't just let yourself be happy for once," she said, rolling her eyes, as she sat on the bed and he shut the door.  
"I have," he responded, looking pointedly at first her then at their son, gurgling in his crib, "I've let myself be very happy and I can't help but feel a little selfish."  
"Oh, no, Remus, god forbid you actually marry me like _I asked_ or fuck like _I wanted_ or have a kid like was brought about by the fucking that, as I just said, _I started._ You're right, you are _so _selfish for giving in to every one of my desires. Incredibly selfish," she spat standing up to look him in the eyes.  
He sighed, "This is different. This changes everything."  
"Right. Because having a baby doesn't change anything."  
He now sunk onto the bed, head in hands, "Dora, please."  
"No, Remus, I don't want you to throw this away," she knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "You're always talking about how no one will hire you because of what you are; these people know what you are and they _still _want to hire you. They even have a plan for the full moon. Because they have a werewolf _student._ Remus, imagine how much of an inspiration you could be for that boy. You talk all the time about how werewolves are always portrayed as monsters. I'm sure that's the only werewolf that boy sees, too. You know how he must feel. Like he can never be normal because of what he does once a month. Remus, you would be a role model for him. Proof that there's no reason he can't do anything he wants to just because of his...his furry little problem."  
He breathed deeply for a few moments and Tonks knew that she had finally come at this situation in a manner that made him really see it for what it was: a good opportunity for him.  
"And what about you?" he asked softly.  
"I'll be fine. I have connections in the American auror office, remember? I'm fully qualified. I can get a job, I'm sure. Especially now. After the war they'll be needing all the help they can get, I'm sure," she reassured.  
"And what about everyone that we're leaving?"  
"We can visit."  
"Its too far to floo."  
"We'll find a way of making it work."  
"Your mother won't be happy. Neither will Molly."  
"Remus, I don't care. I want to see you happy. And I know that you would be if you were teaching. I may not have ever seen you when you were teaching at Hogwarts, but I've heard Harry and Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny. You must have been fantastic. And I can see it in the way you act. You're a born teacher, Remus. Its just who you are and you should be able to express it. Its what you were born to do. There aren't nearly enough people in the world who do what they were meant to do. You shouldn't be like them. I want you to be happy, Remus, I can adapt. That's part of who I am. I understand that not many opportunities come around for people with your condition and this one is just...its just perfect. Please take it," she begged.  
He looked up and met her eyes, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Dora."  
"You're such a wonderful person, Remus Lupin, don't you ever forget that," she leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss.  
He broke the kiss and scrunched his eyebrows into a serious expression, "We need to talk to your mother."  
She grunted in displeasure.  
"I'm not saying that I won't take the position. I'm just saying that I have a week to decide. Your mother deserves to know that you're safe and she should be informed of what we are...considering," he said, standing and pacing.  
She flopped down on the bed, "_Fine_. We'll go talk to Mum."  
He stopped pacing and smiled at her, "Thank you."  
"Hmm," she mumbled, rolling over onto her belly to look at her son.

Tonks sent a letter to her mother and they discussed with Crawford the best way of crossing the Atlantic. He suggested flooing to New York City where they had a station set up with two portkeys leaving every hour for London and from there, they could floo to Andromeda's house.  
So, at dawn the next morning, that's just what they did. Tonks held a still sleeping Teddy close to her as they whirled behind the plume of green fire and emerged in a massive, busy room.  
They stepped out of the fireplace and, within seconds, someone else was standing in the spot they had just vacated.  
Remus spotted a sign and took his wife's hand and led her over to an information counter.  
While he spoke to the disinterested looking young wizard at the counter, Tonks looked around at the massive room that surrounded her. The floor was black marble and the walls were white but looked gold due to the lighting around them. The room appeared to be lit with natural light, but she could not understand how that was possible as she stared up at the black ceiling that seemed to be hundreds of feet above her head. Black staircases wound up to a second level that wrapped around the edges of the building. Along the second floor, several shops were opening for the day while several were bustling already having been open for hours if they ever closed at all. The doors were tall and gleaming copper. Arched hallways led off from two of the four walls, the others being the door and an entire wall covered in fireplaces that seemed to be even busier than the ones at the Ministry of Magic. People came in the doors and passed down the halls or up to the second floor shops. On either side of the doors were massive marble eagles that flapped their wings and shifted on their perches.  
Remus finished his conversation and grabbed her arm. Together, they walked through one of the massive archways. The walls were white stone and every few meters would be a small waiting room consisting of about twenty-five chairs surrounding a table. As they passed one of the waiting rooms, a man in a blue uniform placed a rubbish bin lid onto the table and instructed the people to stand so that everyone could reach and, within seconds, the portkey had whisked them off to whatever their location.  
After about eight rooms, Remus paused to read the sign hanging on the wall and nodded, leading them into the waiting room. He motioned for Dora to take a seat and he followed suit.  
She noticed that he rested his chin in his palm and leaned over so that his elbow rested on his knees. He stared at the floor and worked his jaw a bit.  
"You're nervous, aren't you?" she asked.  
He took a deep breath, but did not answer. She did not need him to; she could read him like a book.  
"You don't have to be nervous. I think we can handle my mother," she assured him with a smile.  
"She didn't take so well to the idea of her _'baby girl_' marrying, somehow, I don't think that this will be any better," he huffed, not looking at her.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're running away to America so that _I _can have a job. You're leaving behind your family and your job for _my _sake. I don't have a job or a family. There's nothing to stop me from leaving-"  
She looked hurt, "How dare you say that you don't have any family, Remus Lupin!"  
He finally turned his head to look at her, "What are you talking about?"  
"_We _are your family. Teddy and I. And that's why I'm perfectly fine with moving away from my mother and from my job. Because we have to look out for the best interest of our family. _All of it._"  
He smiled bitterly at her, "Sometimes I don't understand why you would choose to be with me knowing all that you have to sacrifice."  
"I don't have to sacrifice that much," she said, "And besides, I love you. So it doesn't really matter what I have to sacrifice because its really more of a trade. I give up something petty and in return I get to be closer to the people I love the most."  
He gave her a real smile and sat up to kiss her on the cheek, "Sometimes I'm very thankful that you're so thick-headed."  
She feigned insult, "You bloody well should be!"  
Their conversation was interrupted by a man in a blue uniform who sat a plastic sled on the table and began instructing them on how they should stand so that the twelve or so people could all reach the portkey. He told Tonks to hold Teddy tightly and she had to resist the urge to inform him of her experience regarding portkey travel while clutching an infant.

After the all too familiar jerk, they were standing in a waiting room of a completely different facility. The sun shone brightly through windows lining an arched hallway with blue tile floors.  
They proceeded down that hall until they reached a central area with a similar wall of fireplaces.  
Remus stopped her just before they stepped into the fireplace and asked, "Are you ready to do this?"  
She nodded determinedly to him and stepped into the fireplace with him.

When her eyes opened, she saw her mother standing just a meter in front of her, "Dora!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Any suggestions for Andromeda?


	15. Hawkmoon 269

**Author's Note: **I am _so _sorry that I haven't held up on my end of the promise. I meant to post Friday, but I didn't get much work done because I was doing homework. Then I was going to post Saturday, but I was at quidditch almost all day and when I got back to school I ended up going out to dinner with visiting family. Its been wild.  
But here's some more. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Jo owns pretty much everything in this chapter...'cept the actual plot. That's mine.

* * *

_Like coming home  
__And you don't know where you've been  
__Like black coffee  
__Like nicotine  
__I need your love_

* * *

Remus leaned up against the wall and watched as Andromeda enveloped Dora into a sobbing hug then took her grandson into her arms and held him close to her chest.  
"I was so worried. No one knew where you had gone. We didn't want to assume you were dead, but...the thought had crossed our minds...but you're alive!" Andromeda sobbed.  
"Yeah, Mum, we're safe," Tonks said, debating if now was the time to broach the reason for their visit.  
"Where have you been?" Andromeda asked.  
"A friend of mine from a few years ago sent us a letter offering to hide us," Tonks explained.  
"But _where _were you?"  
"The United States," Remus said, pushing himself off the wall and into Andromeda's line of sight.  
She stared at her son-in-law as if just now noticing his arrival, "Were you certain it was safe to go there?"  
"Dora assured me that it was. She asked the man, an auror, a security question. He responded properly. We took a series of portkeys until we arrived in the countryside of the central United States."  
"Was it?" Andromeda asked, looking from Remus to her daughter, "Safe, that is."  
Remus took a deep breath, "Mostly."  
"What do you mean _'mostly'_?" Andromeda asked sharply, eyes flaring with concern.  
"There are Death Eaters in America, as well. And they aren't much different from the ones here," Remus replied.  
"You were in _danger_?" she gasped at her daughter.  
"No, Mum, it wasn't like that-"  
"Dora, don't try to hide it from her. That will only make things worse when she finds out."  
"Finds out what?" Andromeda questioned.  
"Remus," Tonks hissed.  
"There's no sense in avoiding this," he looked at his wife before turning to his mother-in-law, "There was a battle."  
Andromeda spun around to glare at her daughter, "Tell me that you didn't fight."  
Tonks's eyes flashed to coal black and defiance shone.  
Fearing for his wife's reaction, Remus stepped to her side and put an arm around her, "She didn't. I wouldn't allow it."  
"Prat," Tonks said under her breath.  
Andromeda looked relieved for a moment before turning her eyes on the man before her, "But you did, didn't you? You fought?"  
Remus closed his eyes and sighed, "I did."  
Andromeda nodded curtly, "I should know that any friend of Sirius's wouldn't resist an _adventure _like that."  
Remus eyes flew wide. Andromeda's comment had hit far too close to what Harry had told him when he tried to run away with them. "I did _not _go into that battle to have an _adventure_. Despite what you may believe, I'm not just like Sirius. I don't go off in search of adventure just for the hell of it-"  
"What makes this time any different from the last time?" Andromeda demanded.  
Remus took a step forward, "I was _afraid _last time! Afraid that my wife might not live through her pregnancy because of what I am! Afraid that my son would have to suffer because of me! When I was over there, my only thought was _protecting my family_! Protecting my wife and my son! I wasn't looking for _adventure_ or _glory_! I was looking for _safety_! And don't you _dare _say that I don't think about my family when I act-"  
Tonks grabbed Remus's arm, "Sweetheart, please."  
With a huff, he did step back. However, Tonks could see he was still enraged. His jaw was set and a nerve twitched there. His eyes shone with rage and his eyebrows were contorted to make his soft blue eyes unnaturally sharp.  
Andromeda looked taken aback. In her arms, Teddy began crying. Wordlessly, Tonks took the baby from her mother's arms and worked to soothe him.  
He did not stop crying until she put him on her shoulder and he stared silently at his father.  
"He wants you, Remus," Tonks smiled softly, motioning for her husband to take the baby.  
He looked uncertain, but she nodded and he took the infant from her arms and held him to his chest.  
Teddy gurgled at his father and swung his chubby fists wildly.  
Tonks stood on tip-toe and whispered to her husband, "Why don't you take Teddy into the parlor while I talk to my mum?"  
He nodded and, bouncing his son, walked into the parlor and sat on a sofa.

Tonks walked silently into the kitchen, Andromeda following right at her back. Once they entered the room and the door shut, she turned to her mother, "Why do you always do that to him?"  
Andromeda huffed and began making a pot of tea, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Tonks slammed her palms down on the counter next to her mother, "You damn well do too know what I'm talking about!"  
"There's no need to raise your voice, Nymphadora," Andromeda said, not looking at her daughter.  
"Mum, please. Remus is a good man. A very, _very _good man. He's a wonderful husband and an amazing father, but he's got absolutely no self esteem to speak of. When you say things like you did, he starts getting so worried that he will barely even touch me or Teddy."  
"What do you mean 'like you did'?" Andromeda said, turning to her daughter, "Things like the truth? Nymphadora, the man left you when you were pregnant. How can you defend him the way that you do?"  
"Because I know him better, Mum," Tonks argued, "He was scared. Just like he told you. He didn't want Teddy and I to be mistreated because of our connection to a werewolf. The Ministry had just passed all of that anti-werewolf legislation, remember? He was convinced that he was looking out for us. I'm not going to deny that it hurt- it hurt like hell- but his heart was in the right place, Mum. It always is."  
"Something's going on, isn't it?" Andromeda asked, expression now much softer.  
"What do you mean?"  
Andromeda poured two cups of tea, "Something happened in America, didn't it? That's why you're here?"  
"Mum, we just-"  
Andromeda sighed and took a seat, "You're leaving, aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"One of you found something and now you're going to stay in America, aren't you? What did you find?"  
Tonks sat down across from her mother and sighed, "Remus found a job."  
"Can't he get work here?" Andromeda asked.  
"Still too anti-werewolf here. Over there, they're a lot more open to werewolves."  
"What type of job is it?"  
"Teacher. Mum, you know how much he loved teaching. And its even in defense against the dark arts."  
Andromeda sighed.  
"He's done so much to make me happy-"  
"Like leaving you?"  
"Like _coming back_. Like finally agreeing to date me. Like proposing to me when I told him that was one of the few bits of romantic bullshit that I actually found appealing. Like marrying me. Like being there when Teddy was born. Like answering to my every beck and call. All he ever does is give, Mum, and I want to let him have something of his own for once."  
"You'll be so far away," Andromeda said, sadly.  
"It only takes about an hour to get here, Mum, honestly. I mean, its a bit of a hassle, but its nothing that would prevent us from being here every holiday and maybe even on some weekends. Definitely for birthdays and things like that. You wouldn't miss that much of us, Mum."  
"And Teddy? Where would he go to school?"  
"Probably at the school Remus would be working at."  
"Every member of our family has gone to Hogwarts."  
Tonks gave a smirk, "Yeah, well, until Sirius and I every member of our family had been Slytherin, too. Traditions are prone to changing at a moment's notice, Mum."  
Andromeda sighed, "I don't like it...but I suppose...if you're absolutely certain that this is what you want...there's nothing that I can do to stop you."  
Tonks smiled sadly, "Thanks, Mum."  
They looked at each other for a moment before Andromeda stood and spoke in her usual strong manner, "Of course you'll be staying for the celebration with the Weasleys tomorrow night?"  
Tonks leaned back, "I'll have to talk to Remus, but we have a week before he has to let the school know, so I don't see any reason why we wouldn't."  
Andromeda nodded, "That's good. Molly will want to hear the news from one of you, I'm sure."  
Tonks nodded in agreement.  
"And you're absolutely certain that this is what you want to do?" Andromeda asked one more time.  
"Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Mum," Tonks said steadily.


	16. Seconds

**Author's Note: **I take a little liberty with things, here. Please don't complain, its nothing that will have any affect on the story...for the most part.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Jo owns all of the characters in this one.

* * *

_Takes a second to say goodbye, say goodbye  
__Oh, oh, oh, say bye-bye  
__Where are you going to now?_

* * *

The next twenty-four hours, or so, passed in relative silence. Even the tense atmosphere that sprung up whenever Andromeda and Remus were in the same room had begun to die down.  
Tonks seemed perfectly content and carried on as if nothing had ever happened.

Then it was time for the Weasleys' party.  
Of course, Remus had been nervous about it since Dora had mentioned as they prepared for bed the night before; she on the other hand, was fine until they apparated to the Weasleys' gate, that was where dread hit her in the stomach like a rock.  
Remus had reached out to hold the door open for his wife and his mother-in-law, Andromeda had passed through with a curt nod, but Tonks just stood there staring.  
"Nymphadora?" Andromeda called.  
Tonks did not reply.  
Remus took his hand from the gate and put it on his wife's upper arm, "Darling? Are you alright?"  
She still did not speak.  
He turned to Andromeda, "Let me have a moment with her, please."  
Andromeda nodded and walked on down the garden path to the Burrow.  
Remus stepped away from the fence and approached his wife, "Dora, love, what's wrong?"  
She soundlessly moved her mouth for a second before squeaking out, "I don't know if I can do this, Remus."  
He sighed and ran his calloused fingers through his graying hair, "I knew we shouldn't do this."  
"What?" she turned to look him in the face.  
"We shouldn't leave. We have no business going. I cannot, in good faith, tear you away from everyone like this," he ranted.  
"Its not about leaving, Remus," she stated.  
"Its not?"  
"No. I am absolutely sure that I want to do that. Its...Its..."  
He stepped closer to her and ran his rough fingers along the side of her face, "What is it, Dora?"  
She sighed and closed her eyes, involuntarily leaning into his hand, "I don't know if I can see them all now. You know, see George without Fred, see all the Order members who were injured without feeling guilty. Like I should have been there fighting with them."  
He tucked a strand of her, currently brown, hair behind her ear, "You shouldn't feel guilty. You were looking after your son; you had no business going into combat."  
She opened her eyes to give him an accusatory glare.  
He sighed, "I know, I know. I risked far too much that evening. Nymphadora, you _did _help. You were with the others who cared for the wounded-"  
"Pfft," she interrupted him.  
"You _did_," he countered, "You contributed. The children, remember, you looked after them. That was a contribution."  
She instantly thought of Geoffrey and nodded against Remus's hand, "I guess so."  
"Its going to bother me, as well, Dora. Seeing them hurt, not seeing the ones missing. But you have to remember why we're here; we're celebrating. We won, remember? We defeated Voldemort. Now, we get to celebrate that," he spoke softly before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.  
He stepped back and stroked the downy soft yellow hair of his son, "Not to mention that we never got a chance to properly show off this little one to everybody," he grinned widely in a way that instantly reminded Tonks of the look he had when he first held the infant. She could not help but to smile back.  
He went over and held the gate open for his wife again, "Do you think we can do this?"  
She nodded strongly and walked through the gate. He followed right behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked toward the glowing lights of the Burrow.

They paused just outside the door and could hear the sounds of celebration from within.  
Several unmistakable voices- Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid- filtered around the door and through the walls.  
"Are you ready?" he asked, putting his hand on the doorknob.  
She took a deep breath and nodded.  
He tightened his grip on her and pushed open the door.  
Everyone turned to see the new guests and froze. The room went instantly silent.  
Seconds passed with no one sure how to react and the only movement being Teddy squirming in his mother's arms.  
Then, without warning, Molly Weasley launched herself at the small family in the doorway and through her arms around them.  
She was sobbing, but they managed to work out, "Didn't know what happened to you. Thought you had died."  
Remus's face fell guiltily and Tonks spoke, "We're alright, Molly. We were asked to go help a group in America. Remus fought, I worked with healers and cared for the wounded since the Noble Gryffindor, there wouldn't let me fight-"  
"And rightly he shouldn't!" she shouted, releasing her grip on the couple, "You had a baby to take care of!"  
"See," Remus mocked an I-told-you-so tone to his wife.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"And speaking of your baby," Molly said, staring at Teddy.  
"Oh, right," Tonks said, "Would you like to hold him?"  
"Oh, can I?" Molly said, tears shining in the corners of her eyes again.  
"Of course you can, " Tonks smiled, holding her squirming son out to Molly.  
Molly carefully took the infant into her arms and stepped over so that Arthur could see.  
The crowd craned their neck to catch a glimpse of the child of the war.  
"Everyone, this is our son, Ted Remus Lupin. I've taken to calling him Teddy," Tonks announced.  
As Molly tickled the happy child, his hair changed from yellow to bright turquoise. Most of the group gasped.  
"Ah, that's right," Remus chuckled. He held his wife tightly to his side as he proudly announced, "He's a metamorphmagus just like his mother."  
"But he looks like Remus," Tonks chipped in with a smile.  
"He does have Remus's eyes," Molly said.  
"See!" Tonks laughed, poking her husband in the ribs, "I told you he did."

Soon, everyone had resumed their jovial activities. Remus and Tonks spoke to most everyone. They recalled how the events had unfolded on the other side of the Atlantic and listened to recollections of the battles here. They choked back sobs as someone told them about the death of Fred Weasley and the bodies lining the floor of the Great Hall.  
Teddy, too, was being passed around the room. They heard rumbling chuckles as Kingsley held the child and smiled looking very much the opposite the usual formidable auror. Hagrid nervously took the child, who looked even smaller in his giant hands.  
Tonks walked over to reclaim her son once he was in the arms of Bill Weasley.  
"You'll have your hands full with this one, Tonks," Bill laughed as Teddy reached for his fang earring, "He's far too much like his mother for his own good."  
Tonks glared, "He has a bit of his father's Marauder side in him, too, I think."  
Bill chuckled, handing the baby back to its mother, "Recipe for disaster."  
"And how've you been, Bill?" she asked, trying to still her wiggling son.  
Bill's smile faded a bit, "Its been rough. Percy and George are taking it worst, I think. They were both right there when it happened...I had to carry his body, Tonks."  
She put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It gets better, Bill."  
He looked up at her and thought of when he heard about Ted's capture and tried to speak, but his tongue had lost the ability to form words so he just nodded.  
Remus walked over to where his wife was speaking to Bill and shook the man's hand and offered him condolences.  
Before the conversation could go any further, Molly summoned the crowd in for dinner.

Around forty or fifty people made their way out to the garden where everything had been prepared. Long tables stretched out across the lawn, lanterns hung from the branches bathing the whole area in a golden light. On each table, lamps flickered. At the longest table, a massive amount of food lay waiting to be consumed.  
They lined past the food and took seats at a table across from Bill and Fleur and between Andromeda and McGonagall. Molly brought out a seat that they could put Teddy in and they began to eat. As per the usual with Molly's cooking, everything was fantastic.  
Conversation remained light through dessert, when Kingsley cleared his throat and stood.  
"Good evening, everyone," he boomed, "I have an announcement to make."  
The crowd hushed and craned their necks to look in his direction.  
Kingsley continued, "As you may know, in light of recent events, the Ministry for Magic is currently without a leader. Effective tomorrow morning, this will change. It is with great respect and humility that I announce that I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, have accepted the position as Minister for Magic."  
The crowd broke into a roar of applause, Tonks and Charlie even whistled.  
"Furthermore, I have appointed Percy Weasley as my assistant," Kingsley stated.  
More cheers as Charlie reached over to thump his brother on the back, "Excellent, Perce!"  
Percy struggled to keep the food in his mouth after Charlie's strike, but eventually stood and nodded in appreciation of the applause.  
Kingsley and Percy both took their seats and McGonagall stood up.  
"I, too, have an announcement. I have taken over as headmistress of Hogwarts, which will be reopening once reconstruction is finished, in September."  
Another burst of cheering left the crowd.  
"We will also be rehiring Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Sybill Trelawney, Septima Vector, Argus Filch, Irma Pince, and Poppy Pomfrey at the positions they formerly held."  
More applause as each person stood up briefly and acknowledged the crowd.  
"Also, Hestia Jones has agreed to take up my former position as professor of transfiguration-"  
Applause as Hestia stood and smiled then retook her seat.  
"And William Weasley will be filling the position of professor of defense against the dark arts."  
More applause and whooping from Charlie as Bill stood and nodded.  
Remus froze. It had never occurred to him that the same position would be open at Hogwarts. Why had it not been offered to him? Was it because he was a werewolf?  
No.  
They thought he was dead.  
They thought he was dead so they offered to position to Bill.  
Bill was probably more qualified, anyway. Who could imagine the things that he had faced as curse-breaker for Gringotts.  
And he was married, now, he would want to settle down and start a family. Curse-breaker did not award him that opportunity.  
No, Remus could not take this from Bill. He would accept the position in America and let the younger man work at Hogwarts.  
Bill had much more family here, anyway. There was a lot more keeping Bill here. It was closer to Fleur's family as well.  
Yes, it was for the best that Bill took this position.  
Remus, at last, clapped for Bill and threw the younger man a smile as he sat down.  
McGonagall sat down and Tonks nudged him in the side, "You better talk now," she whispered.  
He nodded.

Without really thinking, he stood. Suddenly, fifty pairs of eyes were trained on him and he felt his face burning. Speaking had never bothered him like this before, but he was transfixed.  
He swallowed and cleared his throat.  
The crowd continued to stare at him in rapturous attention.  
"I-" his voice was more of a squeak than its usual hoarse tenor. He cleared his throat again, "I would like to tell everyone that I, too, have accepted a position teaching defense against the dark arts."  
The crowd looked on curiously.  
He continued, "At the Arkansas Magic Academy. In the United States. Where Dora, Teddy, and I will be relocating to in a week."  
There was some applause, but mostly the crowd looked at him in shock.  
He closed his eyes and lowered his head, but his knees would not bend for him to take a seat. He just stood there looking defeated.  
"I, for one, am very happy for Remus and Nymphadora. This is a wonderful opportunity for them as was everyone else's news," Andromeda spoke up, standing with her son-in-law.  
Remus gaped at her in disbelief.  
"You deserve this opportunity," she said, looking him in the face, before she began clapping for the man.  
Soon the rest of the crowd applauded, too.  
He sat down and no one else stood. The announcements were over and everyone returned to their individual conversations.

People were scrambling around to shake the hands of Kingsley, Percy, McGonagall, and all the teachers when someone approached Remus.  
The last time he had seen this particular bespectacled person had been upon the birth of his son. He had not changed. The same untidy black hair. The same bright green eyes. The same lightning bolt scar.  
Without warning, Harry wrapped Remus in a tight embrace that reminded him very much of an action James had taken when he learned of Remus' purchase of a small house, his first place purchased on his own.  
"I'm really happy for you, Remus," Harry said, stepping back from his former professor, "I just hope this doesn't make it too hard for me to see my godson."  
Remus smiled, "I'm sure you'll find a way."  
Harry grinned back, green eyes twinkling behind his glasses like Remus had not seen since before Sirius died.  
"I'm very proud of you, Harry. We all are. We're so thankful for what you did-"  
"Don't be. I just did what I had to do. And I couldn't have done it without your help," Harry spoke, smile faltering a bit.  
Remus heard Teddy whining from his chair and reached over to pick up his son and quiet him.  
"Tonks and Mrs. Weasley are right," Harry said, looking at his godson in the arms of his father, "he really does have your eyes.  
Remus smiled, "I don't know that I'll ever get tired of hearing that."  
As he calmed in his father's arms, Teddy's hair changed to a soft lavender.  
"That's still so amazing to me," Harry grinned, stroking the purple hair, "Does he only change his hair?"  
"Sometimes he changes his nose or ears. Never changes his eyes, though. I don't know if he can," Remus said softly.  
"Or maybe he doesn't want to," Harry said, "Maybe he wants eyes like his dad."  
Remus smiled at the thought, but dismissed it, "I don't know that he's old enough to think anything that complex."  
Harry shrugged, "You never know. Spawn of you and Tonks. I suppose its a blessing that he hasn't been arrested already."  
Remus chuckled, "I like to think that he inherited a bit of my sense and a little less of my Marauder's instincts...but if you're the norm for the offspring of a Marauder, I'm going to have my hands full with this one."  
"I don't reckon I'm the norm in very much," Harry laughed.  
"That is certainly true."  
There was a moment of silence as Harry looked as if he did not know how to say what he wanted to.  
He found his words and spoke, "So, you're really leaving?"  
Remus sighed, "We really are."  
"To be a teacher? Defense against the dark arts?" Harry said, half statement half question.  
"Right," Remus nodded.  
"Its a good opportunity for you. From what I've seen, you were made to be a teacher," Harry said, "I still say you were the best defense against the dark arts professor we ever had."  
Remus smiled shyly at the praise. He chose to look away from Harry's hard stare and, instead, play with his son. He gently poked the baby in the belly with one long finger, then moved that finger up to tickle along his face. Teddy swung an arm out and latched his tiny fist around Remus's thin finger and brought it to his mouth and sucked on the end.  
"You're a good father, too. You know, it really suits you. You look so _right _with Teddy. I'm really happy that you got the opportunity to have a kid, Remus," Harry said.  
"Once again, I have you to thank for that," Remus said, looking away from his son with a smile still broad on his worn face.  
"No, please, I didn't-"  
"I was going to leave them both before you sent me back."  
"Remus, I-"  
"No, Harry, you did what needed done. I was being a fool. There was no reason for me to have ran away. I can't believe that I wanted to give up _this_," he turned back to the baby, whose eyes drooping closed, in his arms, "Oh, looks like little chameleon's getting tired. Better tell his mummy. should get going so he can go to sleep."  
Harry chuckled a little at hearing his former professor, recognized intellectual, battle-hardened veteran, speaking baby-talk.  
Harry held out a hand, "Good luck, Remus."  
Remus took the hand in a firm shake, "Good luck to you, as well, Harry Potter."

Remus found his wife and they bid the rest of their friends goodbye.  
Molly hugged them both in tears and made them promise to visit any time they were in the country and to send photos any time that Teddy did anything memorable.  
Then, with Tonks's mother, they returned to Andromeda's house and made their way to bed.


	17. The First Time

**Author's Note: **So, this chapter is a bit more fluff. It was kinda fun to write. Dora's just...she's a mess, let me tell ya. I don't know how Remus manages to keep her in check.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Remus, Teddy, and Dora belong to JKR.

* * *

_I have a lover  
A lover like no other  
She got soul, soul, soul, sweet soul  
And she teach me how to sing  
Shows me colours when there's none to see  
Gives me hope when I can't believe  
That for the first time, I feel love _

_

* * *

_

They spent the next few days packing their belongings and shrinking them so that they could be carried in a trunk. It was a tiring process as neither had ever realized the sheer amount of junk they had collected in their single lives that combined to an immense pile of useless clutter.  
Finally, they had everything that they wanted to move to their new home, even if they were not quite sure where that would be.  
They had a tearful goodbye with Andromeda who even enveloped Remus in a bone-crushing hug before they disappeared in the fireplace.  
Nearly silent, they made their way through the stations in London and New York and into the fireplace of AMPS headquarters.

The room was mostly dark, but they could see Kirk at a table pouring over a newspaper, glasses reflecting the candlelight in the predawn darkness.  
He looked up when the green light of the floo illuminated the room.  
He looked at the trunk in Remus's hand then at the man's face, "I take that to mean you'll take the job?"  
"I will," Remus nodded.  
"Good," Kirk smiled, "Its nice to have you on board, Professor Lupin." Kirk held out a hand to Remus.  
He shook it and smiled, "Its really wonderful to be called that again."  
"I assume you'll be wanting to see your house, now?" Kirk asked, looking from Remus to Tonks.  
"That would be lovely," Tonks replied.  
"We'll go, then," Kirk said, "Grab my shoulder, we'll side-along."  
Tonks and Remus each grabbed one of Kirk's shoulders and, with a jerk, they were standing in a neighborhood.  
Brick houses lined each side of the wide path. Orange lights lit each as the pinky rays of the sun had just began to pierce the edge of the sky.  
"Where are we?" Remus asked.  
"About a mile from the school. This is an all-magical town. Downtown are shops that the students can visit. Most of the professors live in the neighborhood since its so close to the school. They can fly or walk or floo in to work every morning. Really convenient. The founder of the school attended Hogwarts and he designed this village after Hogsmeade in a lot of ways," Kirk explained, leading them up to one of the brick houses.

He reached the front door, heavy walnut, and Tonks spoke up, "Did the last defense against the dark arts professor live here?"  
"In this house?" Kirk asked.  
Tonks nodded.  
"No, Aaron lived about a block over. A family moved out of this house about a month ago. Moved to Florida, I think."  
Tonks nodded, feeling a little relieved.

Kirk swung the door open and flicked a switch and the room was bathed in bright light.  
Tonks looked at him strangely.  
He motioned to the switch, "Lights powered with a switch. Just like muggle electric lighting, but with out the mess of electricity."  
Remus raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
Kirk walked them through the house. A fairly large living room and dining room. A spacious study with floor to ceiling bookshelves. A nice kitchen. A second floor with two sizable bedrooms and a nice bathroom. An enormous master bedroom with a fantastic master bathroom including a rather large bathtub. It was perfect.  
"This is included with my job?" Remus asked in disbelief.  
Kirk nodded, "Of course."  
"This is too much," Remus breathed.  
"What was that?"  
"I just can't believe it," Remus said.  
Kirk smiled, "We take good care of our professors, here, Remus."  
"I can see that," Remus smiled.  
Kirk bid them goodbye, they thanked him again, and walked him out.

Remus began unpacking the trunk. He carried a boxful of Teddy's belongings up to one of the bedrooms.  
He set to work unshrinking everything and arranging it in the room.  
Dora walked up and saw the sparse furniture in the large room, "It looked like so much more when we were all in one room."  
Remus gave a snort of laughter.  
"But its a start. Now we'll both have jobs and we've got plenty of room to fill. This'll be fun," Dora grinned.  
She put her son in his crib and he was soon asleep again.

He went back to get the box of furniture for their bedroom.  
Once again, he unshrank and arranged the furniture.  
Dora came in an unceremoniously plopped down on their bed.  
He smiled and leaned against the doorframe.  
She raised her head and looked around, "It looks like home already."  
He chuckled and shook his head, "It looks empty."  
"Not from here, it doesn't."  
"Is that so?"  
"Come and see."  
He smiled at his wife's antics, but walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "No, still looks pretty empty to me."  
"You need to be down here, silly," she teased, pulling him down by his tie.  
He rolled his eyes and lay down beside her.  
"Now what do you see?"  
"A very strange woman," he teased.  
"That's not what I meant."  
He realized he could not win this argument, so he resorted to a foolproof method and leaned over to catch her lips in a tender kiss.  
She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and rolled them so that she was laying atop his chest. She touched her tongue to his rough lips and they, almost involuntarily, parted. He moaned as she pressed her tongue to his and he returned the gesture. His hands snaked their way around her body and pressed her to him. Her legs moved to straddle his hips. He groaned and rolled them over, supporting his weight on his arms as he moved his lips down to her throat again. She moaned at the sensation of his lips on sensitive skin and felt him smile against her as he moved back to focus on her lips. Moments later, she broke away to kiss along the two scars that crossed his face, then along his fuzzy jaw, and around to his ears. He felt the blood rushing to his groin and an all too familiar throbbing. She raked her teeth along his earlobe, then nipped at the skin just below it. He ground his pelvis into hers and she reflexively gasped upon feeling something distinctly male pressing against her body. Then she felt a sharp twinge of pain and she unwillingly pulled her lips from the stubbly neck of her husband.  
"We can't," she breathed.  
He just sighed and released his grip on her.  
She rolled off of him and glanced at the sizable bulge in his trousers.  
"How much longer?" he groaned.  
"They told me about three more weeks."  
He groaned. She smirked.  
"Couldn't they have just healed that with magic?" he asked, sounding very much like a petulant child.  
She rolled her eyes, "You know as well as I do that magic can't solve everything, Remus."  
"Ah! And this time it has truly failed me!" he said in mock anguish.  
She smirked again, looking at her husband whose long legs were hanging off one side of the bed while his head leaned over the edge of the other side. She propped herself up so she could look at his face and said, "And to think, ten months ago, I was having to beg for sex."  
His hand impulsively flew to his crotch, but he caught himself, "Can we not talk about you begging or sex for a moment or two? I need to focus."  
"I'm just saying that if you had been like this back in the summer...mmm..," she teased.  
"Dora, please!" he pleaded.  
"Why don't you just go wank like a normal man, Remus?" she continued teasing.  
"Nymphadora," he growled.  
"Ooh, now we're growling, eh? Sexy," she taunted.  
"I swear on everything that is holy, Nymphadora, if you don't stop that-"  
She moved over and lay her head on his chest, "What, will you have to punish me, _professor_?"  
She fought to keep a vixen-like expression, which was very difficult when she saw him staring at her with blue eyes wide open.  
When he spoke, his voice cracked, "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go take care of something."  
He pushed her off of him and she had to bite back laughter as he awkwardly walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A.N.: **So, I'm thinking of going back through and fixing the formatting on all the previous chapters to make them a little more reader-friendly. What is your opinion on changing 'Dora' to 'Tonks' in the narrative. Not, like, when people are talking, but just in general. Would that make it more...comfortable?


End file.
